Pokemon: Oros Region
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: 18 teenagers set off on a journey to become the greatest Pokemon trainers of the Oros region. They will face many challenges and meet many foes; will they succeed? Find out in Pokemon: Oros Region.
1. The Journey Begins

**I don't own Pokemon just my OCs**

A middle aged man with a slight bit of stubble on his face sits by the fire place rocking in his chair until he looks behind to see his son who looks tired walk up to him.

"Dad can I ask you something?" The young boy asked. "How was it like when you started your journey?" he continued.

"Son when I was a Pokémon trainer I couldn't have been any happier at the time, I've made many friends, saved the world, and I met your mother one the most precious things in the world to me." The man said lifting his son up to his lap. "Here let me start from the beginning…" the man continued as the setting changed to a classroom with eighteen teenagers in it, and a new narrator took over.

"**The Oros region, far from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos; a region filled with peace and tranquility; today these eighteen teenagers will begin their journey as Pokémon trainers.**

The narrator said before a woman in a white lab coat began.

"Today the eighteen of you will take your final exam and we'll see if you're ready for the outside world." She said.

"Aww come on Professor Willow we have the highest scores in the class, we're more than ready to go out there." A girl in a red and black striped tank top, dark brown reddish hair, brown eyes, and a large bust said slamming her head on her desk.

"Cheer up Holly it shouldn't be too bad right it's the physical exam where we actually get to battle, that's all we have left." Said a boy next to Holly wearing a blue baseball cap, with light brown hair, soft blue eyes, and a blue shirt complimented with brown khakis.

"Yeah, but Bastion you've always been a book worm, you never had a problem taking a test." Holly said back.

"*Giggles* so what's the test Professor?" Asked a built tanned boy with shaggy golden hair, green eyes, light blue jeans, and a short sleeve green V-neck T-shirt.

"I'm glad you asked Markus, the test today is to see how well you can perform using a Pokémon that you have studied in particular, I've sat down with each of you and we read many articles about certain Pokémon you took an interest to." Professor Willow said. "With that said I will call you each by a pair of two so you may battle each other." She continued.

"So the Pokémon you sat down and taught us about, we're going to be using them in our test?" Asked a boy with a white jacket and thin glasses.

"Yes Avelle, with that said in mind our first test battle will be Holly versus Avelle." Professor Willow said.

"Awesome, I get the first match; I'm not going to go easy on you Avelle." Holly said pointing a finger at Avelle.

"No worries I was going to say the same thing." Avelle said as he and Holly made it to the field in the middle.

The two teenagers walked over to Professor Willow who was holding two red and white mechanical balls in her hands.

"There you go you two remember this test is to see how much you know about this one particular Pokémon you studied not to beat your opponent I'll call the match off when I see enough." Professor Willow said getting on top of a stand and the two teenagers walked to opposite sides of the field.

"What are we waiting for then, let's get started." Holly said throwing her Pokéball into the air.

The ball opened up with a white light coming out of it, as the light hit the ground it formed into a red and yellow monster that appeared to have cannon like arms.

"Magmortar!" The monster roared

"So you were studying about Magmortar, alright then let's see if you can try this." Avelle said opening his ball to reveal a small tree Pokémon with arms.

"Sudowoodo." The tree Pokémon said.

"This looks bad for Holly already." Said a large round boy with short brown hair, red and black plaid over shirt, white under shirt, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a thin goatee on his chin and on the side of his lower lip.

"W-why do y-you say that S-Shizuo?" asked a girl with violet hair and a white strapless dress.

"Care to explain to Aurora." Shizuo said.

"Magmortar is a Fire type Pokémon; though it is strong Sudowoodo has the advantage for being a Rock type Pokémon. Said a boy with messy black hair and a black jacket that was sitting next to Aurora.

"Midnight's right, if Holly doesn't plan out how to get around Sudowoodo's type advantage this could mean trouble for her." Bastion said.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast!" Holly commanded as Magmortar raised his arm upward and dropped it firing a large fireball at Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo dodge it, and then use Stone Edge!" Avelle commanded as Sudowoodo slid to the side and fired multiple small sharp stones that hit Magmortar directly causing massive pain to fire Pokémon.

"Magmortar, are you ok?" Holly asked.

"Hold on a second, I know Stone Edge is a very powerful attack, especially on Magmortar, but how did it do so much damage?" asked an incredibly tall boy with a red hoodie and green shorts.

"Quentin, Stone Edge has a high chance of landing a critical hit that doubles the damage output." said a girl pure white hair, a white headband, and a white blouse.

"Artemis is right, if she gets hit one more time with a move like that, it'll be all over for Holly." Markus said.

"Sudowoodo use Stone Edge one more time!" Avelle commanded making Sudowoodo do the same thing like the first.

"Magmortar use Mach Punch!" Holly commanded as Magmortar dashed and punched Sudowoodo in the gut cutting it from its attack and making the rock monster kneel to the ground.

"Nice move, Mach punch is an attack that allows the user to attack at high speed always letting it attack first, and since it's a Fighting type move its super effective on Sudowoodo." Bastion said.

As Magmortar was about to attack Sudowoodo, Professor Willow ended the match.

"I declare this match over, both of you have passed the test." Professor Willow said making both teenagers hop up and down in joy.

"Well I'll be damned, Holly got lucky there." Said a dark skinned boy with a blue hoodie and black jeans.

"I wouldn't say lucky Joshua." Bastion said in a daze watching Holly's breasts bounce up and down.

"Our next pair will be Shizuo versus Aurora." Professor Willow said making the large boy and petite girl walk to the field and grab a ball.

"Let's go!" Shizuo said tossing his ball into the air to reveal a large pile of purple sludge.

"Muk!" the blob said.

"C-come on out." Aurora said softly as she threw her ball to reveal a butterfly

"Beautifly" said the small insect.

"Muk versus Beautifly this should be fun to watch." Said a girl with a purple half top shirt and black shorts.

"Natasha were you even watching our match?" Holly asked.

"Uh…yeah…" the girl lied putting her headphones back on.

"Beautifly use Silver wind!" Aurora commanded as the insect launched multiple white blades at Muk.

"Muk stretch yourself." Shizuo said as Muk raised his body upward making the white blades bounce off.

"Wow Muk has to be soo fat to make those things bounce off so easily. "Said a girl with light blue hair, a blue long sleeve turtleneck shirt, and a flower crown.

"No Lucy, Muk's body is made of complete sludge that is used like a sort of rubber; it's hard to knock that thing down." Said a girl with a very curvy body, purple T-shirt, and a black skirt.

"Good observation Maya." Avell said.

"Muk use Acid Armor." Shizuo commanded making Muk glow blue and disappear.

"Beautifly use Sleep Powder." Aurora said prompting Beautifly to flap its wings rapidly unleashing a green powder that caught Muk and put the large blob to sleep.

"That's that both Shizuo and Aurora pass." Professor Willow said.

"Wait, how did they pass, they didn't even hit each other." Holly said.

"A defense can be even stronger than your most powerful offensive attack, Aurora got around Shizuo's massive defense by putting Muk to sleep." Professor Willow said making Holly sigh in exasperation.

"Don't worry Holly you already passed the exam." Bastion said making Holly glare at him. "…" he said turning his head back to the field.

"Don't worry Bastion, Holly's just a little upset because she had to take a hit to pass. Said a girl with an orange tank-top and blue jeans making Holly stick her tongue out at the girl.

"Screw you Flare." Holly said teasingly.

"Great job sis." Midnight said hugging Aurora.

"Thanks Midnight I-I didn't think I h-had it in m-me." Aurora said blushing.

"You did great out there Shizuo." Said a tall girl (that was shorter than Shizuo and Quentin, but taller than everyone else) with long shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown suspenders, and brown boots.

"Thanks Milly." Shizuo said winking at her making the girl close her eyes, smile, and tilt her head.

"Hey Professor Willow just wondering by any chance can we speed this up by doing a double test battle?" asked a boy with a zebra print T-shirt, black jeans, and black wristbands.

"Yeah now that Logan mentions it that would faster." Said another boy with a green tank-top, cargo pants, and black fingerless gloves.

"Zero, Logan leave Professor Willow alone and just do what you're told to do." Said the last teenager a girl with short red hair in a ponytail, with a white long sleeve shirt, and purple baggy pants.

"No Kairi, actually that would be a good idea, I can tell that you guys are dying to get your starter Pokémon so let's do that than." Professor Willow said

Beginning Montage

Midnight and Bastion teamed up using a Gligar and Bellossom going up against Logan and Zero with a Machamp and a Pangoro. Bastion's Bellossom uses Sweet Scent unleashing a sweet pink gas making Machamp and Pangoro stand still smelling the air while Midnight commanded Gligar to use Guillotine to knock out both opponents in one hit luckily for the two Pokémon Zero and Logan commanded the two to dodge the one hit knock out attack prompting Professor Willow to end the match passing all four teenagers.

Milly and Lucy teamed up using a Bronzong and Gorgeist against Artemis and Quentin using Excadrill and Carbink. Quentine started off using Sandstorm with Carbink to help increase Excadrill's speed tremendously, Gourgeist used Protect to create a large green barrier to shroud both itself and Bronzong from Excadrill's Drill Run attack, Bronzong unleashed a Trick Room attack to slow down Excadrill and speed him and Gourgeist up prompting Professor Willow to end the match passing all four teenagers.

Joshua and Markus teamed up using a Gastrodon and an Azumarill against Flare and Natasha using a Manectric and a Druddigon. Natasha's Druddigon fired a large ball of water out of its mouth into the sky and made it start to rain; Gastrodon used Mud Sport and covered Azumarill in mud, while Manectric fired a Thunderbolt at Azumarill which would've naturally knocked out Azumarill in one hit, but because of Mud Sport it survived to launch an Ice Beam at Druddigon knocking it out. Professor Willow ended the fight passing all four teenagers leaving Maya and Kairi left to take the test.

Montage Ends

"Alright Kairi and Maya you're the last ones to take the test." Professor Willow said making Maya shiver.

"Um…Professor…I don't think…I can do it." Maya said with her head down.

"How come?" Professor Willow asked.

"I don't like violence Professor; I've always loved Pokémon contests." Maya said.

"Maya, believe me none of us like violence, but in our world many of the things we love involve things we hate, Pokémon contests have violence as well, do you understand." Professor Willow said making Maya look up at the older woman.

"Yes Professor I understand, and if I want to do what I love I have to do things I would hate." Maya said grabbing her Pokeball and throwing it into the air to reveal a beige and purple cat.

"Delcatty." The cat meowed.

"Aww its sooo cute." Milly said.

"Alright then a Delcatty huh let's try this." Kairi said throwing the pokeball to reveal a white and blue ice cream Pokémon.

"Vanilluxe" the monster said.

"Delcatty use Sing." Maya said making the cat sing a soothing melody that would've put Vanilluxe to sleep, but the monster dodged the attack.

"Vanilluxe use Blizzard!" Kairi said prompting the monster to fire a cold wave of ice and snow that froze Delcatty all around except for its tail.

"_Delcatty's tails still out, I got an idea."_Maya thought. "Delcatty use Rock Smash to break the ice." Maya said prompting the cat to smash the ice and break free. "Now use sing." Delcatty did as it was told and sang this time putting Vanilluxe to sleep. "Now use Sunny Day." Maya commanded making Delcatty meow into the sky making the sun shine brightly. "Now let's finish this Delcatty, use Solarbeam." Maya commanded making Delcatty charge up a bright white light around its neck until it fired a yellowish green lazer beam at Vanilluxe and with one shot knocked the ice Pokémon out cold.

"That's it girls, congratulations all eighteen of you passed the test, you're one step closer to becoming official Pokémon Trainers all you need is one more thing…your starter Pokémon." Professor Willow said opening a door to her lab.

On top of her desk laid eighteen Pokéballs all in a row.

"*Giggles* I've taught you eighteen everything I know, for over ten years I've taught you everything you'll need to know and now look at you, your becoming handsome young men and beautiful young women, and now you'll be off on a massive journey around the entire Oros region, promise me this, once you kids leave Gelato city you'll only have each other, promise me you'll protect each other and keep following your dreams." Professor Willow said with a tear coming down the side of her face.

"Yes Professor." They all said in unison joining in for a group hug.

"So who wants to pick out there starter Pokémon first?" Professor Willow said as the teenagers looked at Maya.

"I guess I'd like to Professor." Maya said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok than come on out everyone." Professor Willow said as she opened each ball.

The first was a small blue-green reptile with a small green plant bulb on its back.

"Bulbasaur." Said the little green reptile tilting its head.

"This is Bulbasaur." Professor Willow greeted as she opened the next ball.

This time it was an orange lizard with a small flame on its tail.

"Charmander." The little lizard said jumping up and down.

"Charmander is this little ones name." Willow said.

The next ball she opened had a small blue turtle with a curly tail.

"Squir-Squirtle." The little turtle said as it hid behind Professor Willow

"This little guys name is Squirtle, he's a little shy." Professor Willow greeted them.

The next ball opened up to have a small green reptile with a leaf sticking from its head.

"Chika" the little monster said very sweetly.

"This is Chikorita, ain't she a cutie?" Professor Willow asked.

"Yes she is, she's so adorable." Milly said making Chikorita shy away and lay next to Bulbasaur.

Next was a small yellow and blue mouse like monster with fire coming out of its back.

"Cyndaquil." The little mouse said puffing out its chest and standing on its hind legs.

"Meet Cyndaquil, ready for action." Professor Willow said making Holly stare at the little mouse.

The next Pokémon to come out was a blue crocodile who was jumping up and down flailing its legs.

"Totodile, the wild child." The Professor announced.

Next came a green gecko with a red belly and its arms crossed.

"Treecko's this little guy's name." Professor Willow said.

The next one was a small orange bird who was staring straight at Maya and greeted her.

"Torchic" the little bird chirped

"Torchic seems to have taken a liking to you already." Professor Willow noticed.

Next was a small blue mud fish monster with a blue fin on top of its head.

"Mudkip." The Pokémon said.

"Mudkip is happy to meet you all." The Professor told the teenagers.

Next to come out was a small green turtle with a sprout coming out of its head.

"Turtwig." The little turtle said yawning.

"I think your Turtwig was trying to sleep." Zero said.

"He's usually like that." Willow said with a smile on her face.

The next two Pokémon were an orange monkey with a flame on its tail and a blue penguin that were fighting before they started attacking they were retrained by the other Pokémon.

"Chimchar" the monkey said.

"Piplup" the penguin said.

"Try to keep Chimchar and Piplup away from each other." She said as she opened up the next three Pokémon popping out were a small green snake with its fingers touching each other, an orange pig who snorted out smoke, and a blue and white otter with a shell on its belly.

"Snivy" the little snake said blushing.

"Tepig" the pig said raising its head.

"Oshawott" the otter said patting his shell.

"Meet Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott." Professor Willow said.

The last three Pokémon to appear were a green and brown chipmunk, a yellow and red fox, and a blue frog.

"Chespin" said the little chipmunk.

"Fennekin" said the little fox rubbing her face by Artemis' leg.

"Froakie Froa" said the tiny frog puffing up small bits of bubbles on its neck.

"Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie the last starters." Professor Willow ended. "So Maya who do you choose?" The Professor asked the young girl.

Maya looked down to see Torchic looking at her with a smile across the little birds face. "Professor I want to have Torchic as my starter." Maya said picking up Torchic.

"Very well then how about you Holly?" The Professor asked the busty girl.

"Can't you guess who Professor?" Holly asked as she picked up Cyndaquil.

"I want Squirtle as my starter Professor." Bastion said.

"Oh please Professor Can I have Chikorita as my starter Pokémon?" Milly asked.

"So Tepig want to be my partner?" Avelle asked making the pig puff out smoke in happiness.

"Alright then I'd like to have Bulbasaur as my partner." Shizuo said picking up the seed Pokémon.

"It's ok S-Snivy you don't n-need to be scared of m-me." Aurora said putting her hand out to the little snake.

"I'm cool with Chimchar." Natasha said as the chimp hopped onto her shoulder.

"I totally want Mudkip as my partner." Quentin said picking the mudfish up and tossing him up and down.

Midnight and Treecko stared at each other and smirked at one another.

"What do you say Froakie?" Kairi asked the little frog as he smiled and puffed out bubbles. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh I can't wait to have you on my journey little Piplup." Lucy said with a wicked smile as Piplup looked at her in fear.

"Well you already like me so I guess it's you and me Fennekin." Artemis said making Fennekin hop up and down in joy.

"You want to be friends with me Oshawott?" Joshua asked the small otter prompting Oshawott to hug Joshua.

"What do you say Chespin want to come along with me?" Markus asked making Chespin cheer and run around in circles.

"You and me Turtwig all the way." Zero said with Turtwig biting his leg in happiness. "OUCH!" Zero screamed.

"Let's go Charmander you and me we'll make a great team." Flare said with Charmander following her.

"Guess that leaves you and me as a team eh Totodile." Logan said with Totodile giving him a high five.

"Ok now that all of you have your Pokémon I'm required to give you a Pokédex and five Pokéballs." Professor Willow said giving each of them five mechanical balls and a small red device.

"Professor what does the Pokédex do anyways?" Quentin asked.

"Your Pokédex is not only an encyclopedia for every Pokémon on the planet, it also as a sort of identification with your trainer card in it." Professor Willow explained as they all walked out of the lab to the outside towards the entrance of route 1.

"This is where I let all of you go now, it pains me to do this especially when a mother did it to her own son, but all chicks leave the nest someday right? I want all of you to keep an eye out for each other, never lose each other, stick together, and become the best trainers you can be, show me what I taught you all these years, and promise me that you'll keep in touch with me ok." Professor Willow said.

"Yes." Maya said nodding her head.

"Of course." Bastion said giving a thumbs up.

"Definitely." Holly said clutching her fist with her other hand.

"Totally." Avelle said smiling.

"You bet." Milly said smiling, closing her eyes, and tilting her head.

"No problem." Shizuo said winking and smugging.

"Count on it." Flare said smiling.

"W-we will." Aurora said shedding a tear.

"We'll look out for each other." Midnight said smugging.

"We're your students." Kairi said bowing to her teacher.

"We will Professor." Lucy said trying to hold back tears.

"We're a team here on out." Quentin said putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"You're the first person we'll call." Artemis said putting a hand on her chest.

"We'll beat anyone in our way." Zero said clenching his fist.

"We're friends we stick out for each other." Joshua said putting his hands on Milly's and Midnight's shoulder.

"Nothing will beat us." Logan said shedding a tear.

"We're a family." Markus started.

"And we'll always fight as one." Natasha finished.

They all stood there in silence as the clouds came by the Professor said something.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…I love all of you like you're my own children, please be safe every last one of you." she finished placing kisses on each one of their foreheads. "Take care you kids." She said to her now former students.

"Goodbye Professor take care." They all said in unison as they disappeared into the forest.

"They're no longer my students, but even if they're not kids anymore, they'll always be my little ones." Professor Willow said as she shed tears that landed onto the very earth.

"**And so our heroes began their journey through the Oros region to become the greatest Pokémon trainers the world has ever seen, though with every journey there are always ups and downs what will our heroes come across find out next time**

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

_**And thus the Pokémon: Oros Region series has begun, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you everyone for the submitted OCs that were chosen one thing I would like to ask if you guys are willing to help me out if you guys know how to make a wiki site that would be awesome again guys hope you enjoyed its good to be back and Super Total Pokemon Island will get another upload soon thanks for viewing guys, love you all you guys are awesome.**_

_**-Kris ;)**_

_**Party**_

_**Bastion**_

_**-Squirtle**_

_**Holly**_

_**-Cyndaquil**_

_**Maya**_

_**-Torchic**_

_**Shizuo**_

_**-Bulbasaur**_

_**Milly**_

_**-Chikorita**_

_**Flare**_

_**-Charmander**_

_**Aurora**_

_**-Snivy**_

_**Midnight**_

_**-Treecko**_

_**Avelle**_

_**-Tepig**_

_**Natasha**_

_**-Chimchar**_

_**Lucy**_

_**-Piplup**_

_**Quentin**_

_**-Mudkip**_

_**Zero**_

_**-Turtwig**_

_**Logan**_

_**-Totodile**_

_**Joshua**_

_**-Oshawott**_

_**Markus**_

_**-Chespin**_

_**Artemis**_

_**-Fennekin**_

_**Kairi**_

_**-Froakie**_


	2. Shuckle and the Theif

**Last time our heroes aced their exams and chose out their starter Pokémon and began their journey in route 1 outside of Gelato city, though it seems our heroes need some time to rest and to get to know their Pokémon.**

The gang was walking through a peaceful meadow when Bastion stopped by a tree stump.

"Hey guys why not we take a break here and let the Pokémon out." Bastion said as he sat down on a stump.

"Actually that does sounds like a good idea; we can try to connect with our new Pokémon." Maya said as she pulled the Pokéball with Torchic out.

As the teenagers began to sit down and relax they opened up their Pokéballs and released their Pokémon with all the little monsters said their names in happiness.

"So what's our first destination guys?" Quentin asked the group as he began to rub Mudkip's back making the mudfish Pokémon lay down next to its trainer.

"Let's see…" Shizuo said pulling out the map he packed and looked at it with his Bulbasaur pointing out their destination. "Our first destination should be Zuccotto city; we should be there in about three days as long as we keep to the path." Shizuo said as a small red and white rock fell on top of Shizuo's head.

"*Giggles* are you ok Shizuo?" Milly asked giggling along with Chikorita and Bulbasaur.

"Ouch…yeah I'm fine, but what fell on me?" Shizuo asked looking at the rock.

"It was just a rock, a really colorful rock with holes in it? Holly wondered before a yellow turtle with limp limbs.

"Shuckle…" the little turtle said spooking the girl resulting in her dropping the turtle and making it hide back in its shell.

"Holly y-you scared h-him." Aurora said looking at the girl.

"What Pokémon is that?" Joshua asked as he opened up his Pokédex.

"_Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places berries in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a__delicious juice__. Shuckle are naturally timid and are most often found hiding beneath rocks."_ The device said in a feminine robotic voice.

"Come on out Shuckle we're f-friends we won't hurt you." Aurora said in a peaceful manner making the mold Pokémon come out of its shell.

"Shuckle." It said slowly coming out.

"That's strange." Flare said while Midnight was rubbing his chin.

"Why do you say that Flare?" Avelle asked.

"Like the Pokédex said Shuckles are found beneath rocks; so why was it in a tree?" Midnight said.

"Why are y-you all the way out here b-by yourself Shuckle?" Aurora asked the little Pokémon before it started to hop into the forest.

"Let's follow Shuckle, maybe we'll find some answers." Bastion said chasing after Shuckle with everyone following after him.

As the gang followed Shuckle they ran into a small red monster with angry eyes and a sinister smile.

"Hey guys what's that?" Milly asked as Shizuo pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon._ _When it sleeps, it pulls its limbs into its body and its internal fire goes down to 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit._ _When asleep, even when pushed or pulled, it cannot be knocked over." _The same feminine voice in Joshua's Pokédex said.

"This Darumaka looks really creepy." Lucy said shivering.

"Daru…" Darumaka said curling up into a ball, began rotating and launched itself towards Shuckle knocking the mold Pokémon back and landing in front of Aurora.

"Darumaka why did you do that, that wasn't nice of you." Aurora said looking at the red monster.

"Darumaka…" the red monster said jumping onto a very large rock.

"Knowing it that big rock that Darumaka is on was Shuckle's home, and Darumaka kicked Shuckle out and claimed it for its own." Artemis said.

"Well you know what they say, no one likes a bully, let's go Cyndaquil." Holly said bringing Cyndaquil out of its Pokéball.

"Cyndaquil." The little mouse said bringing the flames out of its back.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle on Darumaka!" Holly ordered making Cyndaquil charge towards Darumaka knocking the red monster into a tree.

"Daru" Darumaka said engulfing its hand in flames as it ran towards Cyndaquil ready to deliver a big punch.

"Cyndaquil dodge it!" Holly told Cyndaquil as the little mouse jumped up dodging Darumaka's attack.

"Maka!" Darumaka roared as it jumped into the air and headbutted Cyndaquil knocking the little Pokémon out of the air and making Cyndaquil land in Holly's arms.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Avelle asked shocked about Darumaka's strength.

Before Darumaka could attack the gang a masculine voice said a command.

"Koffing use Smokescreen!" it yelled as a purple floating ball popped up and blew out a black smoke shrouding Darumaka in it.

"Come on follow me." A bearded man said while the gang and Shuckle followed him leaving Darumaka in the smoke.

Inside a cabin

"You kids got lucky I came by to save you." Said a large man with a bushy beard.

"Thanks mister…who are you?" Logan asked.

"The names Ricardo and this is my partner Koffing." The man said introducing himself and his Pokemon.

"That's a Koffing huh?" Quentin asked pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon._ _Koffing__hovers in the air__, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains,_ _the gases not only smell, they are also explosive." _Quentine's Pokédex said.

"Well thanks again Ricardo." Midnight said.

"No problem...so who are you kids anyways?" Ricardo said.

"I'm Holly." Holly introduced herself.

"My name is Bastion it's nice to meet you." Bastion said with a cheerful tone.

"I'm Midnight, and this is my sister Aurora." Midnight said as Aurora waved her hand greeting the man.

"I'm Milly, and my big friend here is Shizuo." Milly said with Shizuo following behind her saying "Hey."

"The names Logan and this is Zero." Logan said as he patted Zero's back introducing his friend with the latter smugging.

"I'm Maya it's great to meet you." Maya introduced herself.

"I'm Quentin, appreciate the help back there." Quentin said laughing.

"I'm Joshua and this is Natasha." Joshua said as Natasha was bobbing her head to her music.

"Hey." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Artemis and she's Kairi." Artemis said bowing along with Kairi.

"Hello" Kairi greeted.

"Well I'm Markus, and this little fella here is Avelle." Markus said with Avelle saluting the bearded man.

"And I'm Flare and this is my pal Lucy." Flare said with Lucy waving her hand towards the man.

"Um…Ricardo, why is Darumaka acting so m-mean to Shuckle?" Aurora asked.

"…you see Darumaka's a little bandit…ever since it came to these parts it's been causing mayhem and taking homes away from the other Pokemon…and since Shuckle had the best home around it took Shuckles home." Ricardo explained making Shuckle drop its head gloomily.

"…Shuckle…" it said sadly in Aurora's arms.

"D-don't worry Shuckle I…I promise we w-will get your home back." Aurora said rubbing Shuckle's head.

"Anyway how can we get rid of Darumaka?" Holly asked.

"Well it definitely likes to battle so if any of you can defeat it, Darumaka might just leave." Ricardo said.

"Or…what if I catch it?" Holly said.

"What do you mean?" Ricardo asked.

"What if…I battle Darumaka and I catch it with a Pokéball?" Holly asked pulling out a Pokéball.

"That would be perfect, but as we saw Darumaka is a very strong fighter." Ricardo said.

"Well then, the only thing that will help is if we train, who's willing to help me train to catch this Darumaka?" Holly asked.

Everyone looked at each other until Shizuo spoke out.

"I'll help out; I've wanted to see Bulbasaur in battle." Shizuo said with Bulbasaur giving a battle-ready smile towards Holly.

"Alright then, you're on Shizuo." Holly said slamming her fist with her hand.

The kids and Ricardo were outside of the cabin as both Holly and Shizuo were on opposite sides.

"Hey guys why don't you check out their Pokémon's abilities." Artemis said as Midnight and Aurora pulled out their Pokédexs.

"_Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon._ _Normally mild and even tempered_ _the fire that spouts from its back burns hottest when it is angry. The flaring flames intimidate foes. Known moves Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Flame Charge." _Midnight's Pokédex said.

"_Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. Known moves Tackle, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Energy Ball." _Aurora's Pokédex said.

"It was nice of Shizuo to help Holly train to battle Darumaka, but he does know that he's at a disadvantage using Bulbasaur who's a grass type Pokémon while Holly's using Cyndaquil who's a fire type Pokémon." Avelle said fixing his glasses.

"Don't count Shizuo out just yet." Milly said making everyone look at her. "Sure he's at a type disadvantage, but if I know Shizuo he'll use it to his advantage." Milly said smiling to them.

"Cyndaquil use Ember!" Holly shouted as Cyndaquil fired a small fireball at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge it then use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur brought out its vines to push it upward into the air and then lashed its vines at Cyndaquil hitting the little mouse Pokémon on the head.

"You see?" Milly said.

"Yeah she's right; Shizuo has always been one of the top three students in Professor Willow's class." Bastion said making everyone excluding Milly and Aurora glare at him.

"Ok then if I can't hit him head on, I'll blind him." Holly said to herself. "Cyndaquil use Smokescreen." Holly ordered making the little fire mouse shoot smoke from its mouth covering Bulbasaur in smoke.

"_**She's trying to blind me with this Smokescreen…clever, but it's going to take more than just a dark cloud of smoke to beat me."**_ Shizuo thought to himself.

"Cyndaquil use Flame Charge!" Holly said as Cyndaquil dashed straight to Bulbasaur engulfed in flames.

Shizuo was able to the glow of Cyndaquil's flames giving him the chance to strike.

"Bulbasaur jump into the air!" Shizuo said making Bulbasaur hop into the air dodging Cyndaquil's attack. "Now, let's wrap this up…Bulbasaur let's finish this with Energy Ball." Shizuo said making Bulbasaur open its mouth to charge up a green ball of light and begin to fall.

Holly's Cyndaquil looked up to see Shizuo's Bulbasaur coming towards it and crashing onto Cyndaquil at full force causing a small explosion.

"Cyndaquil" Holly shouted.

"Bulbasaur" Shizuo shouted after.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared to reveal Bulbasaur on top of Cyndaquil who was knocked out.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins and Shizuo wins the match." Ricardo announced.

"Dammit, Cyndaquil are you ok?" Holly asked rushing to her little fire mouse.

"Cyndaquil" it squeaked shaking the ashes off of its body.

"Well that was great, let's go again Shizuo." Holly said making the large boy smirk.

"Sure, but after you fight Darumaka." Shizuo said making Holly turn around to find the little red monster grinning evily at her.

"Daru…" it said chuckling evily

As Darumaka walked closer to Holly Shuckle hopped out of Aurora's arms and hopped in front of Darumaka making the red monster stop.

"Shuckle don't…y-you'll get hurt if you try fighting it." Aurora said following Shuckle.

Darumaka charged towards Shuckle lighting its fist on fire to attack the mold Pokémon.

"Shuckle!" Shuckle roared as it shot out a bright yellow ball at Darumaka that entered Darumaka's body.

"Shuckle" it said as it hid back into its shell as Darumaka landed the hit only hurting its hand.

"Daru" Darumaka grunted in pain.

"Shuckle just used Power Split and combined it with a Withdraw." Avelle said.

"What does Power Split do?" Natasha asked.

"Power Split equalizes both the users and opponents attack and special attack stats, and since Shuckle has very poor offensive capabilities it became an advantage for him, and with Withdraw it boosted Shuckle's massive defensive stats even more." Shizuo said.

"Making Shuckle just one big wall." Quentin finished.

"Wow…Shuckle." Aurora said amazed.

"With that being the case now's our chance to strike, Cyndaquil use flame charge." Holly said prompting Cyndaquil to rapidly stomped its feet and charged towards Darumaka hitting the monster directly.

Darumaka slid back just as Shuckle tucked its head in and its limbs began to glow light blue and rotate rapidly propelling itself to Darumaka hitting the monster in the head.

"That w-was Gyro Ball, who e-ever uses it the power is i-increased depending on how s-slow the user is." Aurora said.

"And that looked like that had to hurt." Flare said.

Darumaka landed in front of Shuckle's rock right before dodging another Gyro Ball attack that destroyed the rock.

"Daru" it said engulfing its fist in flames as it aimed for Shuckle only to be tackled by Cyndaquil.

"Don't think so Darumaka I'm gonna catch you right here and now." Holly said as Cyndaquil tackled Darumaka again.

The two fire type Pokémon kept delivering blows until they both stopped for a second.

"Cyndaquil Flame Charge!" Holly shouted as Cyndaquil launched itself engulfed in flames just as Darumaka was about to use Fire Punch.

The two Pokémon landed direct hits causing an explosion covering both Pokémon.

As the two Pokemon looked at each other they smirked towards one another…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Only for Darumaka to fall to its injuries.

"Holly now's your chance throw your Pokéball at it!" Bastion shouted to the busty girl.

"Got it!" she replied pulling out a ball. "You're mine Darumaka!" She said as she threw her Pokéball at the downed Darumaka.

The ball hit Darumaka and sucked the zen charm Pokémon into the ball as a red light, the ball fell onto the ground and began to shake.

"Shake"

"Shake"

"Shake"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ding!" the ball changed closing it tightly.

"Holly smiled and walked towards her Pokéball picked it up and held it into the air.

"I caught a Darumaka!" Holly announced with everyone cheering for her.

In front of Ricardo's cabin

The gang stands there with Holly holding her now new Darumaka.

"Thank you kids for helping me out in getting rid of that Darumuka, if it wasn't for you we might've never been safe here." Ricardo said.

"It's no problem, but w-what about Shuckle?" Aurora asked.

"Well you see…" Ricardo said as Shuckle slid over to Aurora and looked up at her grabbing a Pokéball from her purse and put it onto the ground.

"Shuckle." It said to the violet haired girl.

"Shuckle?" Aurora said confused.

Shizuo began to laugh as he smirked and said "It looks like Shuckle wants to come along with you Aurora."

"Shuckle, is that true…do you want to come along with me?" Aurora asked happily.

"Shuckle." It said very happily.

"So what do you say Aurora, will you take Shuckle with you on your adventure?" Ricardo asked.

"…yes I will." Aurora said as she picked Shuckle up with her Pokéball.

"Shuckle." It said as it tapped the ball getting sucked in as the ball began to shake.

"Shake"

"Shake

"Shake"

…

…

…

…

…

"Ding!" the ball changed closing tightly.

"I promise Shuckle you and I will be g-great friends." Aurora said smiling at her Pokéball.

"Hey Ricardo by any chance do you know a way to get to Zuccotto city from here?" Holly asked the bearded man.

"It'll take you about three days, but if you go through this forest north you should make it out safely." Ricardo answered.

"Perfect" Holly said.

"Good bye Ricardo take care." They said in unison as the kids walked deeper into the forest.

"Bye you kids happy travels." Ricardo said waving his hand.

…

…

…

…

…

"So Aurora how do you feel?" Midnight asked his sister.

"I believe I'll be safer if I have Shuckle with me on my journey." Aurora said with a smile on her face.

"**And so our heroes stopped a thieving Darumaka in result with Holly capturing said Darumaka and Aurora became friends with Shuckle resulting in its capture, will our heroes make it to Zuccotto city find out next time.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Hope you guys liked the chapter. So Holly gets a Darumaka and Aurora gets a Shuckle awesome. Working on the next chapter, but with school it's a little hard to write much so sorry if I'm not as fast as before. Also if you guys ask the Pokedex entries are based on some official entries from the games and the anime, but they are my own entries so if I make a certain mistake on them could you guys let me know. Again guys I hope you guys liked and you guys rock for your support love you guys.**_

_**-Kris ;)**_

_**Party**_

_**Bastion**_

_**-Squirtle**_

_**Holly**_

_**-Cyndaquil**_

_**-Darumaka**_

_**Maya**_

_**-Torchic**_

_**Shizuo**_

_**-Bulbasaur**_

_**Milly**_

_**-Chikorita**_

_**Flare**_

_**-Charmander**_

_**Aurora**_

_**-Snivy**_

_**-Shuckle**_

_**Midnight**_

_**-Treecko**_

_**Avelle**_

_**-Tepig**_

_**Natasha**_

_**-Chimchar**_

_**Lucy**_

_**-Piplup**_

_**Quentin**_

_**-Mudkip**_

_**Zero**_

_**-Turtwig**_

_**Logan**_

_**-Totodile**_

_**Joshua**_

_**-Oshawott**_

_**Markus**_

_**-Chespin**_

_**Artemis**_

_**-Fennekin**_

_**Kairi**_

_**-Froakie**_


	3. Shizuo: The Avenger

**Last time our heroes entered route 1 making their way to Zuccotto city, along the way they encountered a lonely Shuckle and Darumaka. After a tough battle Holly captured Darumaka and Aurora befriended Shuckle to go along with her on her journey. Now it seems like Holly has been challenged to a battle.**

Holly stands with Cyndaquil and Darumaka ready for battle as a trainer with a yellow shirt and black pants throws two Pokéballs to the ground opening up to reveal a gray and black dog and a floating rock with arms.

"What are those Pokemon?" Avelle asked as Milly and Shizuo pulled out their individual Pokédexs.

"_Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon.__It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track. _ _Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted." Milly's Pokédex said._

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks. It is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." Shizuo's Pokédex said._

"So a Dark type and a dual Rock and Ground type Pokémon, Holly's going to have a bit of trouble with that Geodude out." Artemis said with Fennekin in her lap.

"Alright you two, the match is over when both your Pokémon are knocked out." Said Bastion looking at both of them.

"Got it." Holly said.

"Ok." The other kid said.

"GO!" Bastion shouted.

"Darumaka use Fire Punch on Geodude and Cyndaquil use Flame Charge on Poochyena." Holly said making both Pokémon rush towards their opponents.

"Poochyena use Bite on Cyndaquil and Geodude use Rock Throw on Darumaka." The kid said making the dog run towards Cyndaquil and the floating to break the ground and throw the large piece of rubble at Darumaka.

"Man she just doesn't learn to use another attack." Shizuo said before he noticed something rustling in the bushes.

"Poochyena, Geodude no." The kid said seeing his Pokémon faint.

"Looks like this match goes to Holly." Bastion said high fiving Holly.

"Great job Holly." Markus said before getting up from the ground.

"Thanks." Holly said returning her Pokémon back into their Pokéballs.

"Great match Holly, you guys might want to get out of here before it gets dark, they say a lot more dangerous Pokémon come out at night." The kid said before getting on his bike.

"Thanks, you be careful now." Holly said as the kid rode off into the forest.

"So how far do we have left till we reach Zuccotto city guys?" Midnight asked.

"It should be at least another two days before we reach Zuccotto so we're going to have to sleep in a tent for another night." Artemis said.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon we can find here at night." Milly said a blue and black cat with blue feet and a star on its tail ran out and bumped into Shizuo's leg.

"Shinx…" the little cat said weakly.

"Oh no." Shizuo said noticing the cat was bruised all over. "This Shinx is hurt, we got to get it somewhere safe for the night." He said as he picked up the cat gently.

"A Shinx huh?" Holly asked pulling out her Pokédex.

"_Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body glistens. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded." _Holly's Pokédex said.

"Come on you guys, let's move!" Shizuo said as he started to run deeper into the forest.

"Shizuo wait up!" Bastion yelled as everyone else followed the large boy.

It began to rain as they were running after Shizuo only to see Shizuo stop in front of a wooden cabin.

"Hello is someone in there, please we have an injured Pokémon and we desperately need help." Shizuo said knocking on the door.

The gang was out of breath as a woman with short brown hair and lavender eyes opened the door and saw Shizuo holding Shinx.

"Oh my goodness, please come in you kids don't want to get sick now." She said as the gang walked into her home.

"Thank you so much mam." Shizuo said as he closed the door.

"It's no problem at all, I'm Jade." The woman said introducing herself.

"I'm Shizuo and these are my friends Milly, Bastion, Holly, Artemis, Maya, Avelle, Aurora, Midnight, Kairi, Markus, Flare, Logan, Zero, Lucy, Quentin, Natasha, and Joshua." Shizuo said introducing the entire gang.

"Hi" they all said in unison.

"It's nice to meet you all now let me see what I can do for this little Shinx." Jade said as Shizuo handed the injured Shinx over to Jade.

"Please make yourselfs at home I'll have some tea set up for you." Jade said as she put Shinx on a small bed.

"Thank you." They all said in unison.

The gang were all sitting around as Jade began to speak as she was taking a sip of tea.

"So I take it you all are Pokémon trainers." Jade asked.

"Yes, we just started our journey about two days ago." Artemis said.

"I see you're all still new to this." Jade said staring at her tea. "It reminds me of the day I started out on my journey." She said.

"Do you have any of your Pokémon here with you?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes I have one with me." Jade said as she pulled out a Pokéball and opened it up to reveal a pink circular Pokémon with an egg in its pouch.

"Chansey." It said happily.

"Wow, what Pokémon is that?" Quentin asked pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Chansey, the Egg Pokémon._ _A gentle and kind-hearted Pokémon that shares its__eggs__if it sees an injured Pokémon._ _The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious." _Quentin's Pokédex said.

"Jade, do you think Chansey will be able to heal Shinx back to normal." Shizuo said.

"You don't need to worry Shizuo, Chansey will heal that little Shinx. I promise you she'll be ok." Jade said reassuring Shizuo.

"Aww, Shizuo you r-really care about Shinx." Aurora said patting Shizuo's back.

"I do, I just want her to feel better soon." Shizuo said with his head down.

"It's late why not you all get some sleep while Chansey and I feed this little Shinx and let it rest." Jade said.

**000 **

Later on that night

Everyone was asleep while Shizuo was sitting in a chair right by the bed that Shinx was laying in.

"Shinx, I promise you I'll watch you to see if you feel better, even if it means that I don't get to sleep." Shizuo said to the little cat.

"Shinx…" it said walking up to Shizuo and started licking his cheek.

"You know Shinx, you're a really sweet Pokémon, and I promise that no matter what I'll keep you safe and watch over you." Shizuo said petting her.

"Shinx…" she said drowsily as she began to lie down on Shizuo's lap and began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Shinx." Shizuo said quietly.

"Well if you're going to stay awake watching her then would you mind if I stay up with you." A feminine voice said behind Shizuo to reveal Milly standing right behind him.

"No problem." Shizuo said as Milly sat down next to him.

"She looks so peaceful there with you." Milly said.

"Yeah, she really does." Shizuo said.

"You know back there it was a bit crazy to be running that fast in the rain." Milly said to him.

"I know I'm sorry I'm delaying our trip to Zuccotto city." Shizuo apologized.

"But, I know that you have the biggest heart out of all of us, you're willing to sacrifice yourself for someone else just like how you showed it to Shinx." Milly said smiling.

"Yeah." Shizuo said watching Shinx sleep.

"Shizuo you've been my best friend ever since we were five years old, I know that you cherish life and all Pokémon…that's what makes you stronger than anyone I know." Milly said to the large boy.

"Thanks Milly I appreciate that." Shizuo said hugging the girl.

"No…problem…Shizuo." Milly said drowsily as she laid her head on Shizuo's shoulder and began to softly snore.

"_**My friends are the one thing I cherish most of all, and Shinx I would like for you to be part of that."**_ Shizuo thought as he began to close his eyes and fall asleep.

**000**

In the morning

Shizuo wakes up from his pleasant dream to notice that Shinx was no longer on his lap and Milly was not on his shoulder.

"Milly, Shinx where are you guys?" Shizuo asked.

"AHHH!" a voice screamed that made Shizuo bolt outside to find Milly and Shinx being attacked by a group of large Pokémon.

"MILLY, SHINX!" Shizuo yelled as he watched not being able to do anything only to wake up to find everyone eating breakfast.

"Shizuo you ok buddy, you look like you were having a bad dream." Holly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, where're Milly and Shinx?" Shizuo asked the group.

"I'm right here silly." Milly said walking up to him with a plate of food.

"Shinx." Shinx said running up behind Milly.

"Hey look at you feeling all better now." Shizuo said petting Shinx's head.

"Shinx Shinx." Shinx said happily rubbing her head on Shizuo's leg.

"Well it seems like someone has taken a liking to you Shizuo." Jade said.

"Yeah, thank you Jade, I don't know how to repay you." Shizuo said picking Shinx up.

"There's no need, my family are all doctors so it's sort of a family thing, plus I know just by seeing you and how Shinx is around you I can tell that you both like each other a lot." Jade said smiling.

"Yeah I guess we do; right Shinx? Shizuo asked only for Shinx to begin licking his cheek.

"Aww that's so cute." Milly, Aurora, and Maya said in unison.

Shizuo began blushing.

"Well I'm going to head outside; Shinx do you want to come outside and play?" Milly asked.

"Shinx." It said jumping off of Shizuo's lap to follow Milly outside.

"So how long do you think it'll take for us to get to Zuccotto from here?" Bastion asked.

"I know a special short-cut from here that should take you no more than half a day to get there." Jade said.

"Do you think you can show us where that short-cut is." Shizuo asked.

"For rising stars such as you, anything." Jade said smiling.

"AHHH!" Milly screamed from outside.

"MILLY, SHINX!" Shizuo said bolting outside to find Milly and Shinx being attacked by a group of large bees with spikes for hands.

"What is that!?" Shizuo asked making Bastion pull out his Pokédex.

"_Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail. _ _If angered, they will attack in a swarm." _Bastion's Pokédex said.

"There's three Beedrills there." Jade said.

"We have to save them." Shizuo said with Bastion and Artemis nodding their heads.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Shizuo said.

"Go Squirtle!" Bastion said.

"Go Fennekin!" Artemis said.

All three Pokemon appeared for battle as they all charged towards the Beedrills.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Bastion said making Squirtle tuck away in its shell and rapidly spin propelling itself towards one of the Beedrills knocking it out.

"Fennekin use Ember." Artemis said as Fennekin fired a small fireball at another Beedrill knocking it out leaving the largest Beedrill to Shizuo and Bulbasaur.

"Bzzz" Beedrill said charging towards Bulbasaur.

"It's going for a Twineedle attack." Jade said.

"Bulbasaur dodge it!" Shizuo said making Bulbasaur move back while moving its head to dodge from being impaled.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed." Shizuo said as Bulbasaur launched a small seed that landed on top of Beedrills stinger.

"Bzz" Beedrill said charging at Bulbasaur and lifting it up into the air.

"Dammit, I promised Shinx that I would protect her, and I plan on keeping my promise!" Shizuo said.

Shinx looked into Shizuo's serious eyes as her own became watery as she charged into the fight glowing light blue and jumped into the air hitting Beedrill and knocking Bulbasaur out of Beedrill's grasp.

"Shinx…?" Shizuo said seeing Shinx jump in front of him ready for a command. "You really want to fight with me?" He asked.

"Shinx." It said smiling at him.

"Ok then Bulbasaur, Shinx both of you jump into the air." Shizuo said making both Pokémon jump upward into the air higher than Beedrill.

Shinx shot a blue lightning bolt at Beedrill shocking it.

"_**That was a Shock Wave attack…perfect." **_Shizuo thought to himself. "Alright let's give them a grand finale, Bulbasaur use Energy Ball and Shinx use Shock Wave." Shizuo commanded making Bulbasaur charge up a ball of green light and Shinx charging up a ball of blue electricity, and in unison fired both attacks hitting Beedrill in the process and making it crash into the ground with a small explosion knocking the last Beedrill out and making them retreat into the forest.

"Yeah that'll teach you what happens when you mess with my friends!" Shizuo cheered in victory.

"Great job Shizuo." Everyone cheered in unison for the large boy.

"Milly are you ok?" Shizuo asked his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Milly said hugging him.

"Shinx are you ok." Shizuo asked the little cat.

"Shinx." It said hopping into his lap.

"That's good to know." Shizuo said smiling at Shinx.

**000**

The gang follows Jade to a lake with a clearing.

"This is the short-cut I was talking about I hope you get to your destination." Jade said.

"We will thank you for everything Jade." Shizuo said to her before he started walking.

"Eh hem, aren't you forgetting something?" Holly asked making Shizuo look down to see Shinx sitting there looking at him wagging her tail.

"Shinx?" Shizuo said.

"Shinx." It said.

"It seems like Shinx wants to join you on your journey Shizuo." Jade said.

"Really Shinx you want to come along with me?" Shizuo asked making the flash Pokémon nod her and run up to him for him to catch her.

"Alright then Shinx." Shizuo said as he caught Shinx in the air and pulled out a Pokéball and tapped it on her head sucking her into the ball.

"Shake"

"Shake"

"Shake"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ding." The ball chinged closing it tightly.

"Welcome to the family Shinx." Shizuo said.

…

…

…

…

"Shizuo…are you crying?" Milly asked smiling at him.

"What…no…I just got something in my eye." Shizuo said wiping the tears away from his eyes while everyone laughed with him.

**000**

"Bye Jade, take care." The gang said in unison.

"Goodbye, have a safe journey." Jade said waving her hand to them.

"So Shizuo I'm happy you saved me, but when you said you made a promise to protect Shinx no matter what…did that count for me too." Milly said staring at Shizuo seductively.

"What..um…" Shizuo was trying to find an answer but began blushing.

"Your face is glowing red…" Milly said to him.

"It's just that…oh I think I see the city over there." Shizuo said as he started to run while Milly chased after him.

"Those t-two are just s-so cute t-together." Aurora said while everyone was laughing at them.

"**And so with the aid of Jade and Shizuo's new Shinx, our heroes saved Milly from trouble and find a short-cut to Zuccotto city, but what challenges await them find out next time." **The narrator ended.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter I definitely had a lot of fun writing it. So Shizuo shows a soft side and captures a female Shinx. They found a short-cut to Zucotto city and now are a lot closer to their destination and their first badge .And it seems Shizuo might have a attraction to Milly. What will they come across next? Also for those that are wondering I am working on STPG, but since this is a much larger project I will be uploading more of the Oros Region than for STPG, also I made a wiki page for this story so for those who want to contribute into helping out with it I would gratefully appreciate it. Like I said hope you guys enjoyed it, you guys rock and thank you guys for the support I love you all stay safe and keep being awesome.**_

_**-Kris ;)**_

_**Party**_

_**Bastion**_

_**-Squirtle**_

_**Holly**_

_**-Cyndaquil**_

_**-Darumaka**_

_**Maya**_

_**-Torchic**_

_**Shizuo**_

_**-Bulbasaur**_

_**-Shinx**_

_**Milly**_

_**-Chikorita**_

_**Flare**_

_**-Charmander**_

_**Aurora**_

_**-Snivy**_

_**-Shuckle**_

_**Midnight**_

_**-Treecko**_

_**Avelle**_

_**-Tepig**_

_**Natasha**_

_**-Chimchar**_

_**Lucy**_

_**-Piplup**_

_**Quentin**_

_**-Mudkip**_

_**Zero**_

_**-Turtwig**_

_**Logan**_

_**-Totodile**_

_**Joshua**_

_**-Oshawott**_

_**Markus**_

_**-Chespin**_

_**Artemis**_

_**-Fennekin**_

_**Kairi**_

_**-Froakie**_


	4. Artemis Versus the Cunning

**Last time our heroes came across an injured Shinx in desperate need of help. Luckily they came across a nurse named Jade. After a battle with a swarm of Beedrill, Shizuo captured Shinx and are now half a day away from Zuccotto city. Now it seems our heroes are resting up for the journey ahead.**

The gang is all relaxing out in the sun

"What do you guys think might the gym leader in Zuccotto city use?" Bastion asked looking up at the sky.

"I'm expecting it to be a Fire type gym." Holly said imagining a tall man with an orange dragon behind his back.

"What if it's a Water type gym?" Quentin said imagining a woman with a large penguin behind her.

"Well we won't find out until we get there." Artemis said closing her book and getting up off of the grass.

"Yeah she's right, let's get moving we're almost there." Shizuo said closing his sketch book and getting up with Milly following him.

As the gang started to get off the grass they saw a large black truck pass by.

"Where do you guys think that truck is heading to?" Midnight asked.

"It seems like it's heading to the city." Zero answered.

Just then a man with a curly mustache parked by the gang with a small panda and a red dog with black stripes in the passenger seat.

"Hey did you kids happen to see where that truck was going to?" The man asked.

"Officer we saw it driving to Zuccotto city." Milly said

"You kids didn't lose any of your Pokémon did you?" the police officer asked.

"I don't thi-"Holly said before realizing that the Pokéball that had Darumaka in was gone. "Oh crap, Darumaka's gone." Holly said.

"So is Shuckle." Aurora said.

"And Chimchar too." Natasha said.

"Curses, you kids were robbed by that no good Laverna." The officer said.

"Who's Laverna?" Artemis asked.

"She's a no good thief, and a member of the Ten Rogues of Oros, name's Wesley by the way." He explained.

"Who are they Officer Wesley?" Aurora asked the man.

"They are a group of thieves, smugglers, and murderers that have been causing trouble in Oros for the last ten years, and Laverna's part of the third generation of those rogues." Wesley said stroking his mustache.

"Those fiends, how dare they…we can't let them get away with this." Artemis said with the little panda hopping up agreeing with her.

"Hey what are those Pokémon?" Holly asked pulling out her Pokédex along with Aurora.

"_Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents._ _Chewing on a leaf is its trademark."_ Holly's Pokédex said.

"_Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe are very loyal and won't move unless their Trainer commands it._ _It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes." _Aurora's Pokédex said.

"So I take it that Growlithe is yours." Bastion said making the cop nod his head.

"You see, this here Pancham lost its mother from a tragic incident involving Laverna, now it has no home, no family, nothing." Officer Wesley said making Aurora and Milly cry from this.

"*Sniff* h-how could someone b-be so c-cruel?" Aurora asked through her tears.

"I don't know, but we have to stop them no matter what." Officer Wesley said.

…

…

…

"Artemis are you ok?" Quentin asked.

"Those bastards, they're going to pay for causing so much pain to an innocent Pokémon." Artemis said balling her fists as Pancham did the same.

"Artemis, I've never seen you act like this." Midnight said.

"No one has ever pissed me off to this point; let's go stop them, before anything else happens." Artemis said staring at Pancham.

"Cham." Pancham said agreeing with Artemis.

"Well then if you kids want to help you can come along with me." Wesley said letting the kids get into the car with him.

As the gang drives through the city they see many tall buildings coupled with smaller ones to until they see a tall black building with a dark blue weasel billboard on it.

"There it is, the Rogue Weavile Building." Wesley said as everyone got out of the car.

"Let's go get them." Artemis said running to the entrance of the building.

"Hold on a second." Wesley said making Artemis stop. There are twenty floors to this building each floor being, heavily guarded, be on a lookout for each other." Wesley said as everyone excluding Natasha run in.

**000**

Inside the top floor of the Rogue Weavile.

A group of people in black clothing sitting in an office.

"You're making yourself known out in the public eye, that's going to be troublesome especially for a thief." Said a man in a black soldiers outfit with blue hair.

"Relax Boreas it's not like any of these fools can stop me." A blonde woman in a black sweater and black boots said to her comrade.

"You hold yourself at high regard, and yet you're the weakest of us Laverna." Said a man with long brown hair, a black dusters jacket, lavender eyes, and glasses.

"Quiet Apollo." Laverna said angrily.

"Someone's angry." Said a dark skinned girl with purple hair and a blonde streak in it.

"You be quiet as well Bastet." Laverna said to her making a large man in a black karate gi and red hair chuckle.

"Would you like to add anything to this conversation Adonis?" Apollo asked the large man.

"No none at all, but I will admit you should be more like Aether, Fortuna, and Icelos." Adonis said mentioning a young looking man in a black hoodie leaning on the wall, a woman with an eye patch, a white streak in her black hair, a large bust, and a pair of black gloves flipping a coin, and a large, round man with a black jacket, black undershirt, black pants, white shoes, black fingerless gloves, and green hair who was smoking a cigarette.

"Don't put me in your trivial argument." Aether said.

"I don't care to know." Fortuna said flipping her coin.

"…" Icelos said smoking his cigarette.

"So what's our plan?" Bastet asked.

"We follow what the king asked for; take over all of Zuccotto city." Laverna said smugly.

"You do remember that the king requested you to do this." Adonis said to her.

"I know, I may be the weakest between us, but I am still a very powerful person." Laverna said.

…

…

…

"We have a guest among us." Icelos said flicking his cigarette away.

"Then let's be prepared." Laverna said pulling out a Pokéball.

"Do not fail us Laverna." Aether said before he and the others were teleported away.

"Come out my friend." Laverna said opening her Pokéball.

**000**

Artemis, Holly, Aurora, Midnight, Officer Wesley and Pancham are running up the last flight of stairs to barge into Laverna's office to find her and the same black weasel with red feathers on its head from the billboard outside there.

"What is that Pokémon?" Artemis asked pulling out her Pokédex.

"_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon._ _It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice._ _It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything." _Artemis' Pokédex said.

"You must be Laverna, aren't you?" Holly asked.

"I am…I'm Rogue Number Ten: Laverna the Cunning and I can't have a bunch of little children foiling my plan." Laverna said sitting down in her chair.

"Go Fennekin." Artemis said.

"Go Cyndaquil." Holly said.

"Go S-Snivy." Aurora said.

"Go Treecko." Midnight said.

"On duty Growlithe." Wesley said.

All the pokemon appeared ready for battle with Pancham by them.

"Weavile use Night Slash." Laverna commanded making Weavile's claw glow a whitish purple and dash straight towards Growlithe and Treecko hitting both Pokémon and knocking them out easily.

"H-how was that move so strong?" Holly asked.

"Night Slash is an attack that if it hits it has a high chance of landing a critical hit, and with it also being a dark type attack it was a lot stronger." Artemis said.

"Well well we have a smart one." Laverna said smugly.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up, Fennekin use Ember." Artemis commanded as Fennekin shot a small fireball at Weavile.

"Lame, Weavile dodge it." Laverna said as Weavile swiftly dodged the attack.

"Guys you go get the Pokémon, I'll handle her." Artemis said as everyone nodded and ran out except for Pancham.

"Cham." Pancham said.

"So you want to tag-team with me Pancham?" Artemis asked making the panda nod its head. "Alright then, let's avenge your mother Pancham." Artemis roared.

"Fine then bitch." Laverna said as she ran towards Artemis throwing punches at her.

"What the hell, why are you trying to attack me?" Artemis asked dodging her attacks.

"Fennekin use Ember." Artemis commanded making Fennekin shoot a fireball at Weavile resulting in it getting hit.

"That's it Weavile let's finish this little girl off, use Night Slash." Laverna commanded making Weavile's claw glow and jump into the air to attack Artemis and Fennekin.

"Oh no this is it." Artemis said holding onto Fennekin before Pancham came in with its fist glowing orange and punched Weavile in the gut knocking it over to Laverna.

"Pancham thank you." Artemis said knowing that Pancham used Power-Up Punch.

"Cham." Pancham said nodding and smiling at her.

"That stupid little bear, I'll slash it up to pieces." Laverna said before running at the trio.

"Alright Fennekin use Flamethrower and Pancham use Power-Up Punch." Artemis said making Fennekin fire a large stream of flames from its mouth at Weavile with Pancham following behind it making its fist glow orange and placing its hand in the flame to punch Weavile making it fly straight at Laverna knocking both of them out through the window, but before she landed on the ground Laverna teleported and disappeared from the building.

"I hope we don't have to deal with her ever again." Artemis said with Fennekin and Pancham agreeing.

**000 **

The gang waits outside for Artemis as she walks over to find them all with smiles on their faces.

"Well I'm alive." Artemis said jokingly to her friends before they all laughed with her.

**000**

Inside a dark room the members of the Rogues watch as Laverna and Weavile teleport to the center of the room.

"You failed didn't you." Bastet said smugging.

"Oh shut up." Laverna retorted.

"The king won't like this." Apollo said.

"No he will not." A deep voice said making Laverna turn behind to see three shadowy figures watching them.

"*Gulp*" Laverna said scared.

**000**

Inside a Pokémon center the gang sits in while talking with Officer Wesley.

"So you're telling me that she just teleported away." Wesley said.

"Yes sir." Artemis replied.

"Well no matter what at least she's gone now." Wesley said taking his hat off.

"So where are you off to now Wesley?" Holly asked.

"Well unfortunately the gym leader isn't around to battle so you kids won't be able to pick up a challenge here." Wesley said.

"Oh man, and we just got here looking for it." Holly said slamming her head on the table.

"But I know that in Crostata city my friends Takeda and Ukita they're just waiting to have a challenger." Wesley said making the girl cheer up.

"Fine then to Crostata city it is." Holly said putting her fist into the air.

"Hey Pancham, do you want to come along with us?" Artemis asked making the little panda look down and ask itself.

"Oh…ok then." Artemis said following everyone out the doors.

"Cham." Pancham said watching them before following them.

"Pancham?" Artemis asked before Pancham tapped one of the Pokéballs that she had on her and got sucked into it.

"Shake"

"Shake"

"Shake"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ding" the ball chinged closing it tightly.

"Well then, welcome to the rookie eighteen Pancham." Artemis said smiling.

"Hey Wesley, earlier during my fight with Laverna she tried to actually to attack me herself, what was that?" Artemis asked.

"That's just how they are; you kids need to learn how to fight yourself before you can fight thouse guys head-on." Wesley said.

"Alright then we learn at Crostata city." Artemis said putting Pancham away.

"Goodbye Wesley take care now." The gang said in unison.

"So long you kids come back soon." Wesley said.

…

…

…

…

…

"Whatever happens guys, we stick together and we stop the Rogues no matter what." Artemis said.

"Yeah!" The others said in unison.

"**And so our heroes thwarted the plans of the evil Laverna with the help of Artemis' new Pancham, however a new threat has sprouted known as the Ten Rogues of Oros, now our heroes must travel to Crostata city to obtain the first badge, how will they match up, will they see the Rogues again, and what will they meet next? Find out next time." **The narrator ended.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

**And done, well I hope you guys like this chapter I know I'm loving the villains already. So Artemis now has a Pancham by her side, poor Pancham it lost its mother now it's out for revenge. I wonder what will they find in Crostata city, and who are these Takeda and Ukita guys? Will they be a challenge, or a joke? You gotta keep reading to find out. Again hope you guys liked it love the support you guys give me, it keeps me typing. Love you guys stay safe and keep being awesome.**

**-Kris**

_**Party**_

_**Bastion**_

_**-Squirtle**_

_**Holly**_

_**-Cyndaquil**_

_**-Darumaka**_

_**Maya**_

_**-Torchic**_

_**Shizuo**_

_**-Bulbasaur**_

_**-Shinx**_

_**Milly**_

_**-Chikorita**_

_**Flare**_

_**-Charmander**_

_**Aurora**_

_**-Snivy**_

_**-Shuckle**_

_**Midnight**_

_**-Treecko**_

_**Avelle**_

_**-Tepig**_

_**Natasha**_

_**-Chimchar**_

_**Lucy**_

_**-Piplup**_

_**Quentin**_

_**-Mudkip**_

_**Zero**_

_**-Turtwig**_

_**Logan**_

_**-Totodile**_

_**Joshua**_

_**-Oshawott**_

_**Markus**_

_**-Chespin**_

_**Artemis**_

_**-Fennekin**_

_**-Pancham**_

_**Kairi**_

_**-Froakie**_


	5. Rumble at the Bathhouse

**Last time our heroes finally made it to Zuccotto city, however they encountered a lady in black by the name of Laverna, with the combined efforts of Artemis' Fennekin and a wild Pancham our heroes managed to defeat Laverna and Artemis added Pancham to her party. Now our heroes must travel to Crostata city to finally obtain their first badge, but first our heroes make their way to a little town with many hot springs.**

"So you kids would like a room for the night?" an elderly woman asked.

"Yes ma'am one for the guys and one for me and the girls please." Milly said.

"Ok sweetie, here are your room numbers and you have free access to the hot springs." The elderly woman said.

"Thank you." Milly said.

"Enjoy your stay." The elderly woman said as the gang made their way to their rooms.

**000**

Inside the girls room.

"Oh boy, I could really use a nice bath in the springs." Lucy said stretching.

"Yeah, I really need a dip." Holly said taking her tank top off.

"I h-hope the b-baths are not c-coed. "Aurora said blushing.

"What's wrong Aurora, you shy to see the boys and their big, broad muscles." Natasha said joking around with the shy girl making the other girls laugh.

**000**

Inside the boys room.

"To the bath!" Bastion yelled with Logan and Zero following after him jumping into the spring.

Shizuo walks up to the spring and dips his toe into the water to check the temperature.

"CANNONBALL!" Shizuo roared jumping into the pool causing a big wave that caught all the guys soaking them.

**000**

On the girls side of the bath.

"It seems like Shizuo's having fun." Milly said giggling.

"Hey guys it's a hot spring not a pool." Flare said.

Kairi was staring at Holly's and Milly's chests.

"What's wrong Kairi, you jealous?" Holly said lifting her breasts up showing them making Kairi blush and the other girls laugh.

"Shut up, there's nothing wrong." Kairi said submerging into the water.

"It's ok Kairi, I'd prefer to be your size, I can never find clothes for girls as big as me." Milly said trying to calm the girl down.

"Don't give me that Milly, you have Shizuo who likes you." Kairi said.

"That's not true; he's always liked short girls, not someone as tall as me." Milly said sadly.

"And what about you Holly, with breasts as big as yours you can attract any guy on the block." Kairi said.

"HA! So you were jealous of them." Holly said jumping out of the water.

From the sound of the splash, Logan decided to look through a hole that was on the wall dividing each side.

"So who wants to take a peek at the girls?" Logan said to the other guys.

"No way, Holly will kill us." Bastion said shaking.

"Come on Bastion lighten up, plus haven't you ever wanted to see the girls, with no clothes on." Logan said making Bastion blush red.

"Well thinking about it…" Bastion said as his mind drew a picture of Holly nude as the day of her birth in a hot spring alone with him.

"Oh Bastion I never knew you had such a…manly body." Dream Holly said as she began to put her hand into the water. Only for him to snap out of his fantasy.

"One little peak won't hurt right." Bastion said with a grin on his face.

"Pitiful, all it takes is a pair of boobs to make a guy go against his own code." Shizuo said laughing.

"And how about you mister blushes when Milly flirts with him." Logan said questioning the large boy.

"I love breasts, but I love staying alive more." Shizuo said before Midnight started to wrestle with Logan.

"You're not going to see my sister naked you pervert." Midnight said.

"I'm with him Logan this is going a little far." Joshua said.

"Oh you guys are a bunch of cowards." Logan said.

"I said no." Midnight said before the wall covering the teens fell as the guys saw the out of the water with no towels.

"Um…how's the water?" Joshua asked embarrassed as the girls shrieked and covered themselves up.

"We are so dead." Bastion said.

"Worth it." Logan said.

**000**

Inside the boys room.

The girls stand on one side ready to hit the guys.

"Ouch I'm sorry Holly." Bastion said getting hit in the head.

"Hope you liked what you saw perv." Holly said angrily.

"B-brother you're d-disgusting." Aurora said hitting her brother making him gloomy.

"Such a naughty, naughty boy." Flare said smacking Quentin upside his head.

"Ow damn man that hurt." He said.

"Disgraceful Shizuo." Milly said hitting him in the head and pulling his goatee.

"Ahh not the goatee!" Shizuo begged.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves." Maya said kneeing Zero in the stomach.

"You…just knocked the air out of me." Zero said falling to the ground.

"You guys are sick." Natasha said slapping Joshua across the face.

"You're all a bunch of sick perverts." Lucy said continuously punching Avelle in the stomach.

"Oh why are you girls so violent." Avelle said on the ground.

"And you guys say you're gentlemen." Artemis said choking Markus.

"I tried to stop them." Markus said.

Kairi stares straight at Logan angrily.

"Might as well take the-"Logan said before getting a full punch to the face by Kairi that knocked him into the spring.

"That's what you get you sick, lecherous bastard!" Kairi said wiping the blood off of her fist from Logan's nose.

"Ok, I did deserve that." Logan said dizzily as a blue salamander with no arms and large gills hops off of his head and begins to swim in the water happily.

"Woopah." The little salamander said.

"Aww it's so cute." Milly said.

"What is it?" Joshua asked as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon._ _This Pokémon lives in cold water. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside._ _They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid." _Joshua's Pokédex said.

"Oh…you're so adorable." Milly said as the water fish Pokémon swam up to her.

"Woopah, Woopah wo." It said staring her as two other Pokémon came out one was a small blue dinosaur with a white bump on its head the other was a small green lizard with what seemed to be rock skin.

"Bagon." The blue dinosaur said aggressively.

"L-Larvitar." The green lizard said timidly as it hid behind a rock.

"What are they?" Avelle said as he pulled out his Pokédex with Natasha following behind him.

"_Bagon the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds._ _When frustrated from not flying, Bagon uses its head to smash rocks into powder." _Natasha's Pokédex said.

"_Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon._ _Born deep underground, it comes above ground and becomes a pupa once it has finished eating the surrounding soil. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parent's face."_ Avelle's Pokédex said.

"Bagon!" Bagon shouted before jumping into the air ready to attack the gang, only for it to start flapping its arms and fall into the water.

"Larvitar." Larvitar said as it slowly began to come out from behind the rock, only to slip and fall into the water with Bagon.

"Let's get them out." Joshua said as he ran out with Natasha to grab the two Pokémon out of the water.

"There you go you two safe and so-"Natasha said before getting bitten by Bagon who ran out into the bushes with Larvitar and Wooper following behind it.

"What was that for?" Natasha asked rubbing her arm where Bagon bit her.

"Oh you kids I'm so sorry you must've ran into the Pokémon that were abandoned here." The old woman from before said.

"You know those Pokémon ma'am?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes I do, a little while ago, a young lady about your age came to the hot springs with a Wooper, she was happy with her Wooper, but after an incident with a group of people in black she had to abandon her Wooper here where it could be safe, last I heard she was given a proper burial outside the town." The old woman said.

"That's such a sad story." Milly said sobbing as Shizuo held her close to cover her tears.

"Yes it is sweetie, Wooper is a happy-go-lucky Pokémon he never has a sad face on him and can always cheer someone up, but except for the day he was left here." The old woman continued making Milly cry even more.

"Larvitar was always a shy boy; he always liked to hide behind that same rock every time someone other than its owner came by. His owner was a sweet young man, who loved to draw, he always came by to have peace and quiet and watch little Larvitar play around, but the boy was forced to give up his Larvitar because of the same incident with those people, a poor kind and gentle soul lost to the hands of pain." The old woman said.

"Damn those rogues, they'll pay for this." Joshua said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"And lastly there's Bagon, he's a bit of a rough child, but deep down Bagon is a dreamer, every day and every night he would always look up at the sky and watch the Pidgey's and Sperow's fly by in the sky, he always trained with his trainer to learn how to fly, those rogues as you call them, took his dream away as his trainer was killed right in front of his eyes and he fled here, now he always resents people and believes them to be evil." She said making Natasha drop her head.

"So you've been taking care of them ever since then." Bastion said with the old woman agreeing.

"But, I'm too old to take care of those three anymore they need young, fit, and good trainers for them to take care of." The old woman said.

"What if we helped out, maybe if we tried to get along with them than maybe they'll trust us?" Natasha said with Milly and Joshua nodding their heads in agreement.

"That would be so kind of you children to help out a poor old woman." The old woman said.

"Then it's settled tomorrow we try to gain the trust of Wooper, Larvitar, and Bagon." Joshua said with the girls agreeing with him.

**000**

Outside

The gang was unaware that three members of the Rogues were outside listening in on their conversation, Apollo, Aether and Icelos.

"So it seems those three Pokémon the king has been looking for have been here the whole time." Apollo said.

"Yeah, we bring them to him and its extra cash in our wallets." Aether said leaning on a tree.

"…" Icelos said with his cigarette in his mouth.

"We strike tomorrow." Apollo said as a set of soulless yellow eyes, small bird eyes, and large sinister red eyes appeared behind all three of them.

**000**

Inside the hot springs

Wooper, Larvitar, and Bagon were all eating side by side as the old woman and the gang walked up to them making Wooper look up happily, Larvitar hide behind a chair, and Bagon growl at them.

"Listen you three, these kids want to help you overcome your fear of humans, and they won't hurt you I promise." The old woman said making Bagon calm down and Larvitar come out.

"Alright then, guys let's get to work." Natasha said.

**000**

**With Milly, Shizuo, and Wooper**

Wooper, Chikorita, Bulbasaur, and Shinx were chasing each other around as Milly and Shizuo watched them.

"*Giggles* they're just like little kids." Shizuo said.

"Yeah it makes me feel like I'm their age again." Milly said happily.

"It makes me feel like a dad watching my own kids." Shizuo said making MIlly blush and look down at the ground smiling.

"Y-yeah." She said to herself.

**000**

**With Joshua, Aurora, Midnight and Larvitar**

Larvitar was hiding behind a rock as Oshawott, Snivy, Shuckle, and Treecko tried to get closer to him.

"Larvitar it's ok you don't have to be scared of us." Joshua said calmly making Larvitar walk out slowly before Oshawott spooked Larvitar making the rock skin Pokémon slam his head into Oshawott's launching the otter at Joshua knocking him into the water.

"Really Oshawott?" Joshua said staring at Oshawott with Aurora and Midnight dropping their heads.

**000**

**With Natasha and Bagon**

Bagon looks up at the sky watching a group of Beedrill's flying by as it got onto a rock and jumped rapidly flapping his arms only to fall on the ground.

"*Giggles* you know, I've always said to myself if you don't get it right the first time, try again." Natasha said.

"True, but if you get it the first time, there's no reason." A voice said making Natasha turn to see Aether there with a large red bird standing next to him.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked.

"They call me Rogue Number Four: Aether the Brave, though it doesn't matter, you'll be dead as soon as we start." Aether said smirking as his bird Pokémon flew over his head to attack Natasha and Bagon.

**000**

Apollo stands with a green scarecrow standing right next to him staring at Joshua, Midnight, Aurora, and Larvitar.

"You're part of the Rogues aren't you?" Joshua said to him.

"You're right on that one, I'm Rogue Number Five: Apollo the Intelligent, let's see if your puny minds can match mine." Apollo said walking up to them.

"Kiss my ass dude." Joshua said as he threw a punch to Apollo only for him to block it with a punch of his own.

**000**

Icelos stands in front of Shizuo as a purple monster with a sinister grin emerges from the ground to stand in front of Milly and the other Pokémon surrounding the pair.

"You're not getting any of these Pokémon." Shizuo said punching Icelos in the face with the latter not moving taking the hit.

"I'm Rogue Number Eight: Icelos the Silent now let me show you, a real attack." Icelos said grabbing Shizuo's arm and throwing him into the water.

"MILLY RUN!" Shizuo said prompting the girl to run inside.

"Gengar, chase her don't let her escape." Icelos said as the purple ghost followed Milly before Shizuo ran after them.

"And where do you think you're going fat boy?" Icelos said jumping in front of Shizuo.

"Let's go asshole." Shizuo said before the two started to throw punches at each other.

**000**

"You're not that bad little girl, Talonflame use Peck." Aether said making his red bird's beak glow white and dash straight at Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Scratch." Natasha said making Chimchar's claws glow white and slash at Talonflame hitting its wing.

Bagon propelled itself at Talonflame knocking it out of the air.

"Bagon that was a wicked Headbutt." Natasha said making Bagon look at her and grin.

"Lucky shot girl, but let's see if you can take me on in the sky." Aether said making Talonflame dash towards them.

"Clefairy use Gravity." A feminine voice said coming from the old woman which prompted a pink star looking Pokémon to lift its hands up and bring it down slamming Talonflame in the process.

"This isn't the place for me to be caught by the cops." Aether said teleporting with Talonflame.

"Thanks." Natasha said to the old woman.

"No problem dearie." She said back.

"Thanks for your help Bagon." Natasha said making the little monster grin at her.

**000**

"Cacturne use Needle arm." Apollo said as the green scarecrow made its arm glow white and spikes protrude from it and swung it at Joshua and Oshawott befor Larvitar jumped into the air and made three white rings appear summoning large boulders to fall on top of Cacturne.

"Alright that was a Rock Slide, Oshawott use Razor Shell and Larvitar use Rock Slide." Joshua commanded making Oshawott remove its shell and use it as a blade slashing Cacturne and Larvitar to drop rocks from the sky crushing Cacturne.

"Damn, it looks like I might have to retreat." Apollo said pulling out a gadget from his jacket and pressed it making himself and Cacturne teleport.

"Damn he got away." Joshua said.

"Don't worry Joshua, we'll find him." Midnight said with Aurora nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, thanks Larvitar." Joshua said to Larvitar making it smile shyly.

**000**

"Gengar finish these kids with Shadow Ball." Icelos said making Gengar charge a black and purple ball and fire it at Bulbasaur and Shizuo only for Chikorita to fire bright green leaves at the ball launching it back at Gengar.

"Milly?" Shizuo said seeing the tall girl.

"You're my best friend; I'm not going to leave you behind. Milly said smiling to him.

"Woopah." Wooper said before firing a beam of water at Gengar knocking it over to Icelos.

"It seems I'm at a disadvantage in numbers." Icelos said before he and Gengar teleported away leaving Shizuo and Milly alone.

"Thanks Milly you saved me back there." Shizuo said before Milly hugged the large boy.

"That's payment for saving me before." Milly said with Wooper hopping up and down happily.

"Thanks for the help Wooper." Shizuo said to the Pokémon making it hop up and down.

"*Giggles* you are just the cutest." Milly said picking Wooper up.

"Woopah." Wooper said just as the gang rushed over to the duo.

"Are you guys ok?" Avelle asked.

"Yeah we're fine; how about you guys?" Shizuo asked back.

"Yeah, no one got hurt." Joshua said making Larvitar smile.

"Alright that's good." Natasha said before Bagon grinned.

**00000**

The gang stands outside the bathhouse ready to leave.

"Where are you kids off to?" The bathhouse owner asked.

"We're heading to Crostata city to get our first gym badge." Holly answered the older woman.

"Well then if you're going to fight Takeda and Ukita you better have some Flying, Psychic, Fairy, or Ghost type Pokémon to aid you in your battle." She informed them.

"Alright then, we'll keep a look out for them." Milly said before Wooper came up to her happily with a Pokéball in his mouth. "Wooper?" Milly asked as it put the Pokéball down and rolled it over to her.

"Woopah!" It said happily jumping up and down.

"Looks like Wooper wants to come along with you Milly." Joshua said just as Larvitar walked up to him holding a Pokéball.

"Larvitar." It said happily giving Joshua his Pokéball.

"And it looks like you want to come with me Larvitar." Joshua said making Larvitar smile.

"Hey, where's Bagon." Natasha asked before Bagon jumped into the air and landed in front of Natasha pumping up for action.

"It looks like Bagon won't come along without a battle." The elderly woman said.

"Alright then Bagon, let's rumble." Natasha said smirking with Bagon smirking back.

**00000**

Natasha stands with Chimchar on one side as Bagon stands on the other and launches himself at Chimchar going for a headbutt.

"Chimchar use Scratch." Natasha commanded making Chimchar dodge Bagon's attack and scratch it in the back.

Bagon started to raise his head back and a charge a green and yellow light in its mouth.

"Bagon's about to use Dragon Breath!" Bastion announced.

"It's no problem, Chimchar use Flame Wheel and bowl through that Dragon Breath." Natasha commanded making Chimchar roll into a ball of fire and roll over to Bagon right before Bagon fired a green and yellow beam at the fireball only to get caught and turn the flames green.

"Bagon!" Bagon grunted after getting hit by Chimchar and slammed into a nearby tree getting knocked out.

"Alright time for a chance." Natasha said throwing her Pokéball at Bagon and hitting the dragon sucking it into the ball.

"Shake…

Shake…

Shake…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…ding." The ball chinged locking it.

"And that's that." Natasha said picking up her ball.

"And that's three more to the family." Milly said with Wooper cheering in happiness.

"Yep." Natasha said looking at her Pokéball.

**00000**

"Well you kids take care of those three for me ok?" The old woman said to them.

"Yes mam." Milly, Natasha, and Joshua said in unison.

"Very well then goodbye now and take care." She said as the gang walked off.

"So now, who's up for another bath." Logan said only to get death glares from the girls. "…oh shit." He said as they began to chase him only for the other guys to laugh and run as the girls began to chase them as well.

"**And so our heroes once again thwarted the evil rogues and Natasha defeated Bagon and captured it along with Milly obtaining Wooper and Joshua with Larvitar, now our heroes must search for a Psychic, Flying, Ghost, or Fairy type Pokémon to take on Takeda and Ukita, will they succeed find out next time." **The narrator ended.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

**WOW that took a while, but I got it done thanks for your patience guys. So now Natasha has a Bagon, Joshua has a Larvitar and Milly has a Wooper, those rogues got away again, but knowing our heroes they'll meet them again soon. Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope the wait was worth it. I put a new story up called Super Total Pokemon Island and Super Total Pokemon Gamer will be updated but I can't promise it'll be soon so please be patient. As I said hope you guys enjoyed it and I appreciate the support guys, love you all you guys rock.**

**-Kris ;)**

_**Party**_

_**Bastion**_

_**-Squirtle**_

_**Holly**_

_**-Cyndaquil**_

_**-Darumaka**_

_**Maya**_

_**-Torchic**_

_**Shizuo**_

_**-Bulbasaur**_

_**-Shinx**_

_**Milly**_

_**-Chikorita**_

_**-Wooper**_

_**Flare**_

_**-Charmander**_

_**Aurora**_

_**-Snivy**_

_**-Shuckle**_

_**Midnight**_

_**-Treecko**_

_**Avelle**_

_**-Tepig**_

_**Natasha**_

_**-Chimchar**_

_**-Bagon**_

_**Lucy**_

_**-Piplup**_

_**Quentin**_

_**-Mudkip**_

_**Zero**_

_**-Turtwig**_

_**Logan**_

_**-Totodile**_

_**Joshua**_

_**-Oshawott**_

_**-Larvitar**_

_**Markus**_

_**-Chespin**_

_**Artemis**_

_**-Fennekin**_

_**-Pancham**_

_**Kairi**_

_**-Froakie**_


	6. Lost in Darkness

**Last time our heroes decided to rest at a nearby hot spring, they had a little "fun" time and encountered three abandoned Pokemon. With their ad they thwarted off the rogues and Milly, Natasha, and Joshua obtained Wooper, Bagon, and Larvitar. Now our heroes continue on their journey to Crostata city, but it seems like they encountered a broken down tree in the middle of the path.**

The gang stands in front of a tree that has fallen in their path.

"What do you know; a tree does make a noise when it falls in the middle of the woods." Quentin said jokingly only for everyone to sigh except for Lucy. "At least someone appreciates my humor." He mumbled.

"Anybody got any ideas on how we can get rid of this tree?" Joshua asked.

"Maybe we can use a fire type Pokémon to burn the tree out of the way." Lucy said happily as everyone else looked at her in fear.

"Yeah, let's not burn down the whole forest and possibly kill all of us and the Pokémon that inhabit this place." Holly said.

"Ok how about we use Larvitar and Bagon to smash this tree open." Lucy suggested.

"They're not strong enough to break it." Shizuo said.

"Ok…how about a chainsaw to slice it in half." Lucy said.

"Slicing it in half would be a good idea only problem…no chainsaw." Markus said to the girl.

"Fine we'll just go around." Lucy said gloomily until they saw a dark purple monster with blue gems for eyes, a red gem on its chest, and three more gems on its back.

"Sable." It said looking at the gang.

"Hey guys check it out it's a Sableye." Markus said pulling his Pokédex out.

"_Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. It dwells in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. These Pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness." _Markus' Pokédex said before going static.

"Sable…" Sableye said grinning creepily at them.

"Uhh guys I think we should run." Quentin said stepping back.

"How come?" Lucy asked just as Sableye's shadow stretched out to attack the teens.

"RUN!" Bastion said as everyone started running away with Sableye following behind.

"What move was that!?" Lucy said running by Artemis.

"That was Shadow Sneak, it's an attack that moves at a very fast speed and usually allows it the first hit." Artemis explained.

"We don't have time for a lesson Artemis." Holly said running.

The gang kept running faster and faster, but Sableye just would not let up.

"Man this thing does not stop following us." Zero said panicking.

"Yeah you're telling me." Shizuo said running behind him.

Just then Lucy slipped and slid down a large hill falling into a dark hole.

"LUCY!" Quentin yelled out for her.

"I'M OK YOU GUYS JUST KEEP GOING!" Lucy said from the hole.

"Let's keep moving." Bastion said running with everyone else following him.

Sableye stopped and looked into the hole.

"…Sable." It said grinning and going into the hole.

**00000**

Lucy and Piplup lay down in the middle of the hole in the dark.

"Ok well Piplup do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Lucy asked the penguin Pokémon only for it to shake its head. "Great." She grunted as she and Piplup continued forward.

As the two kept walking they heard a disturbing sound that startled Piplup.

"Piplup what's wrong." Lucy said as she turned on her Pokédex's light to reveal a group of small blue bats hanging upside down. "What are those?" Lucy asked opening her Pokédex.

"_Zubat, the bat Pokémon. __Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. It has no eyes. Instead, it relies on its ultrasonic cries for echolocation to flit about in the darkness." _Lucy's Pokédex said awakening the Zubats.

"Oh crap." Lucy said as the Zubat swarmed her and Piplup as they began to run only to run into Sableye.

"Sable." Sableye said before being spooked by the Zubats and ran along with Lucy and Piplup.

"Quick into that cave." Lucy said with Piplup and Sableye following her.

They stayed in there quietly as the Zubats flew by.

"Phew, good thing they're gone." Lucy sighed in relief before noticing that Piplup was quivering.

"Pip." Piplup said shaking.

"I know Piplup, here return." Lucy said returning Piplup into its Pokéball only leaving herself and Sableye to stand in the darkness.

"Sable." Sableye said sitting next to Lucy.

"Hold on I have a flashlight with me." Lucy said pulling out her flashlight and began shining it on the cave wall.

"Sable." Sableye said sighing in relief.

"Sableye, are you scared of the dark?" Lucy asked the little Pokémon only for it to nod its head. "Wow, I've never seen a Ghost type Pokémon be scared of the dark." Lucy continued making Sableye blush with embarrassment.

"Sable." Sableye said making its shadow grow much larger and began to make shadow puppets.

"*Giggles* and here I thought you were trying to scare us, but you just wanted to have fun and make some friends." Lucy said with Sableye nodding in agreement. "But, why did you attack us earlier?" She asked only for Sableye to form an image of some sort of snake with its shadow. "Oh, you were warning us not to go that way because a dangerous Pokémon was on that track." Lucy said understanding what Sableye was talking about. "Then we got to find my friends and get out of these woods." She said getting up only for Sableye to stand up and give its hand to Lucy to hold as they walked their way through the darkness of the cave.

**00000**

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang.

"It's getting late we should get some sleep while we can." Bastion said.

"Yeah, there's no way we're going to find Lucy out here in the dark." Holly said.

Markus looked at Quentin who seemed worried.

"…" Quentin breathed before he felt Markus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Markus said reassuring him before Shizuo, Shinx, and Aurora arrived back to the team.

"Anything you guys?" Artemis asked.

"Not a single thing." Shizuo said with Aurora and Shinx shaking their heads.

"Dammit." Artemis grunted.

"We'll search for her in the morning." Midnight said lying next to a tree.

"…yeah, I just hope she's ok and not in danger." Quentin looking up at the sky.

**00000**

A Rattata runs out from a bush and begins to walk into the woods. As its walking it hears a hissing sound that shocks the little rat only for a pair of red eyes glares at Rattata and stops it in place. Then a large purple image comes in and attacks the little rat only to hear it scream in terror in the night.

**00000**

Lucy and Sableye exit the cave that they were in and begin to look up at the sky to notice that it was morning.

"Oh thank goodness that it's morning, I was scared that some giant mutant Zubat was going to come attack us in the dark and eat us whole." She said making Sableye shiver in fear. "Don't worry Sableye it's bright out here there's nothing that could attack us now." Lucy said calming Sableye down. "I just hope my friends are ok." She said before hearing her name being called by a familiar voice.

"LUCY!" The voice yelled.

"Quentin?" Lucy asked as she began to follow his voice.

"LUCY!" Another voice said.

"Holly?" Lucy said still following their voices until she found them in the middle of the woods. "Guys I'm right here." She said making Quentin turn around and notice her.

"Lucy!" Quentin said running to her and hugging her tightly. "Are you ok?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine if it wasn't for Sableye I'd still be lost in that cave I was in." She said showing Sableye to the group only for them to freak out and for Quentin to pull out the Pokéball that had Mudkip in it.

"Lucy get behind me, we don't know if this things is going to try and attack us again." Quentin said scaring Sableye.

"Guys relax Sableye didn't mean to scare us, it was just trying to warn us about a Pokémon even more dangerous in these woods." Lucy said just before a large purple cobra appeared and grabbed Holly, Bastion, and Flare and began to squeeze them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Midnight asked pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Arbok, the cobra Pokémon. This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible."_ Midnight's Pokédex said.

"We got to break Arbok's grip off of them." Shizuo said pulling out the Pokéball with Shinx in.

"Wait, if you send Shinx out, you'll shock them as well." Artemis said stopping Shizuo in place.

"Damn, then what do we do?" Joshua said making Lucy think.

"_**Wait a minute; Sableye was able to make to control its shadow, so maybe."**_ Lucy thought to herself before coming up with a plan. "That's it, Sableye use shadow sneak and capture Arbok's shadow." Lucy said making Sableye's shadow grow large and combine it with Arbok's shadow stopping the cobra in place.

"Sable" Sableye said making Arbok loosen its grip and release Holly, Bastion, and Flare.

"Thanks Sableye." Lucy said before Sableye dashed quickly at Arbok, punching it in the gut and sending the Pokémon flying before the large snake retreated.

"Yes, we did it." Lucy cheered with Sableye cheering along with her.

"Yeah, you saved our asses their Sableye, thank you." Holly said making Sableye blush with happiness.

"Well we're all safe, now we can keep on moving to Crostata city." Bastion said making Sableye jolt up and say something making its shadow form an arrow pointing north.

"You know the way to Crostata city Sableye?" Lucy asked making Sableye nod in agreement. "You know Sableye we make a pretty good team." She said making Sableye continue to nod its head. "I know, why don't you come along with me on my journey." Lucy said making Sableye look at her in awe. "Yeah, with you by my side we can show the world who's the dominant predator on the planet." Lucy said making the gang stare at her weirdly and Sableye to smile a toothy grin.

"Sable." It said.

"Then it's settled." Lucy said pulling out her Pokéball and tapping it on Sableye's head sucking the little monster into the ball.

"Shake"

"Shake"

"Shake"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…ding" the ball chinged shutting it tightly.

"Yes I got myself a Sableye." Lucy said in happiness.

…

…

…

"So are we going to stand here all day or are we going to knock some gym leader skulls." Zero said.

"Onward my platoon to Crostata city." Lucy said marching in the direction Sableye pointed to earlier while everyone laughed.

"That girl's a little crazy at times, but you gotta love her for it." Quentin said following Lucy as everyone else followed him.

"**And so our heroes reunited with Lucy after they got separated. And with the help of Sableye our heroes fended off a wild Arbok and Sableye was recruited to the team. Now our heroes have a Ghost type pokemon to aid them against the Crostata city gym. Will they make it to the gym, what other Pokemon will they find, find out next time." **The narrator said.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

**Finally I got that chapter done, that was a fun one to make. Now our little crazy girl finally made a new friend in Sableye, and Sableye showed its power with that awesome shadow control, a little bit like Naruto I know, but come on that's just an awesome ability. So I hope you guys liked this chapter I definitely did. Like always guys keep on reviewing and keep on supporting, you're the best. Also I have an app for my prequel story for this one on my account, so if you guys want you can check it out there. Also I'm looking for someone who can draw out the characters for my wiki page; if anyone is willing to help I would gratefully appreciate that. Love you guys, you're the best and you guys rock. Stay safe and until next time keep being awesome.**

**-Kris ;)**

_**Party**_

_**Bastion**_

_**-Squirtle**_

_**Holly**_

_**-Cyndaquil**_

_**-Darumaka**_

_**Maya**_

_**-Torchic**_

_**Shizuo**_

_**-Bulbasaur**_

_**-Shinx**_

_**Milly**_

_**-Chikorita**_

_**-Wooper**_

_**Flare**_

_**-Charmander**_

_**Aurora**_

_**-Snivy**_

_**-Shuckle**_

_**Midnight**_

_**-Treecko**_

_**Avelle**_

_**-Tepig**_

_**Natasha**_

_**-Chimchar**_

_**-Bagon**_

_**Lucy**_

_**-Piplup**_

_**-Sableye**_

_**Quentin**_

_**-Mudkip**_

_**Zero**_

_**-Turtwig**_

_**Logan**_

_**-Totodile**_

_**Joshua**_

_**-Oshawott**_

_**-Larvitar**_

_**Markus**_

_**-Chespin**_

_**Artemis**_

_**-Fennekin**_

_**-Pancham**_

_**Kairi**_

_**-Froakie**_


	7. Roll out Markus

**Last time our heroes continued their journey to Crostata city, unfortunately they were stopped by a broken down tree. They had a run in with a wild Arbok, but thanks to Lucy and her new Sableye are heroes were saved and continued on. Now our heroes take a much needed lunch break.**

The gang sits out in a field as they all pull out some food.

"Man I'm starving." Holly said pulling out a sandwich.

"You said it." Flare said pulling out a bunch of donuts.

"Anybody got a clue on how far we are from Crostata city?" Zero asked taking a bite out of his chips.

"It should take us about a day to get there, but we've been walking for a while that we never get time to actually sit down and relax with something going on." Bastion said as he took out a sandwich.

"Bastion you sound like my mom." Quentin said laughing as he pulled out a cup of ramen noodles for Mudkip to heat up with Scald and took a bite. "OW that's hot!" he screamed in pain.

"And that's what happens when you eat boiling hot soup." Shizuo said to Quentin as he pulled out a container of freshly made rice balls.

"He's got a point there." Midnight said.

"Alright guys no need to bully Quentin around we all make mistakes." Markus said as he checked his bag for his lunch and found nothing.

"M-Markus what's w-wrong?" Aurora asked.

"My lunch isn't in my bag." Markus explained until he heard rustling in the bushes.

"What's that sound?" Joshua asked as he pushed a bunch of bushes to find a small blue elephant holding a leaf and twig basket filled with many berries, apples, nuts, grapes, and what seemed to be pieces of melon.

"Hey guys check it out it's a Phanpy." Shizuo said as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. __When it becomes hot, it flaps its ears to cool down. It's strong despite its compact size and can easily pick up and carry an adult human on its back." _ Shizuo's Pokédex stated.

"Wait a minute the melon that's in that basket that was my lunch you stole it from me!" Markus said as he began to chase Phanpy. "Chespin help me out here." Markus said throwing his Pokéball to release Chespin.

"Ches!" It said running along with its trainer.

"Chespin use Pin Missle!" Markus ordered making Chespin fire five green spikes at Phanpy only for the small blue elephant to swiftly dodge Chespin's attack. **"Woah that Phanpy's fast!" **Markus thought to himself just as Phanpy stopped and lifted its trunk on the ground and threw sand into the air making a strong tornado appear blinding everyone.

"CRAP THAT'S PHANPY'S SANDSTORM ATTACK!" Artemis yelled.

"I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING!" Logan said.

The sandstorm cleared up gradually letting the rookies open their eyes.

"No Phanpy got away." Markus said just as an elderly man walked by with some fruit in small cases.

"Hey there, you kids alright, that was pretty strong sandstorm that just brewed up right now." The elderly man asked.

"Yeah we're fine, but my friend here lost his lunch to a wild Pokémon." Zero told the man.

"Aww now that's a shame here, take this." The man said passing Markus some apples.

"Thank you sir." Markus said to the man.

"No worries, name's Wallace how about all of you." Wallace said introducing himself.

"I'm Markus." Markus introduced himself.

"I'm Zero and this is my friend Logan." Zero said just before Logan said "Hey there."

"I'm Holly and he's Bastion." Holly said just a Bastion waved to Wallace.

"My name is Milly and he's Shizuo." Milly said just as she and Shizuo shook the man's hand.

"My name is Midnight and this is my sister Aurora." Midnight said introducing himself and Aurora.

"I'm Flare and this is Quentin and Lucy." Flare said introducing the three of them.

"I'm Avelle and this is Artemis." Avelle said to him along with Artemis bowing to him.

My name is Kairi and these are my friends Maya, Joshua, and Natasha." Kairi said with the others saying their hellos.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, say you kids look like Pokémon trainers I take it you're heading to Crostata city." Wallace said to them.

"Yes sir we were just having a peaceful lunch, but then we saw this Phanpy that took my lunch and ran away, that's what caused that sandstorm earlier." Markus explained.

"A Phanpy huh? That little pachyderm is always stealing food from others." Wallace said to them.

"It's been stealing food from you too?" Markus asked as Wallace signaled them to follow him to a small wooden cabin with many small pokemon some being small blue creatures with leaves on their heads, blue tadpoles with swirls on their bellies, and small acorns with feet.

"Oddish, Poliwags, and Seedots, you raised all these Pokemon?" Holly asked.

"I did yeah, but ever since Phanpy arrived he's not only been able to help protect this cabin from other dangerous Pokémon, but also gather food for them." Wallace explained just as Phanpy arrived with more food for the other Pokémon.

Phanpy dragged the basket to the other pokemon put it down, and walked back to a tree to lay down.

"So Phanpy stole my food to help these Pokémon." Markus said to himself.

"You see some of these Pokémon are too weak to fend for themselves and need someone to care for them, that's what I do, and without Phanpy's help these Pokémon never would have made it." Wallace said just as Markus walked up to Phanpy to look at him.

"Phanpy, I'm sorry that I chased you down like that, I thought you were stealing my food for yourself I didn't expect this." Markus said to Phanpy who accepted his apology happily.

"Phan." Phanpy said waving its trunk at Markus.

"So how long have you been taking care of all these Pokémon?" Shizuo asked.

"I've been living in this village all my life, but just recently we've been getting threats from construction workers that they'll bulldoze over the village if we don't leave." Wallace said picking up an Oddish.

"That's terrible." Holly said closing her fist.

"Believe me I know, but there's nothing I can do about it, all my Pokémon are too weak to fend for themselves and my only line of defense is Phanpy." Wallace said just as two men with construction helmets arrived.

"Hey Wally this is your last warning leave now or you'll get bulldozed over." The first man said.

"Please don't you see this village is here to protect these Pokémon do you not value their safety." Wallace said to them angrily.

"Sorry gramps, nothing personal but it's just business." The second worker said.

"Hey listen to him, all these Pokémon are here for safety, without this village they won't have anywhere to go for safety." Markus said just as a tall and large man with a large beard walked out with a sledgehammer.

"You kids better move along now before I bring this hammer straight down on all of you." The large man said.

"Chief Stone, please leave us be." Wallace begged.

"I'm sorry sir, but me and Chespin won't allow you to harm these Pokemon." Markus said with Chespin getting in a fighting stance.

"Fine then we'll do this the hard way then." Stone said as he opened up a Pokeball to reveal a large gray rhinoceros Pokémon on its hind legs and a drill for a horn.

"Rhy…" it growled.

"That's a Rhydon!" Zero said pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Rhydon, the drill Pokémon. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds." _Zeros Pokédex said.

"It doesn't matter how big your Pokémon is I'll knock it down, Chespin use Vine Whip!" Markus ordered making vines come out of Chespin's head and strike Rhydon.

"Now you made me mad, Rhydon use Megahorn!" Stone commanded making Rhydon's horn glow white and extend as it charged towards Chespin before Phanpy tackled Rhydon's side sending the larger Pokémon hurdling into a nearby tree.

"Phanpy!" it said angrily at Rhydon.

"Whoa, that was a Takedown attack!" Logan said astonished.

"I didn't think Phanpy was that strong." Markus said just as astonished.

"That's it Rhydon use Horn Drill!" Stone ordered as Rhydon ran towards Phanpy with its horn spinning fast.

"Phan." Phanpy said as it curled up into a ball and roll straight at Rhydon knocking it over to Stone.

"Now is our chance, Chespin use Pin Missile!" Markus said making Chespin shoot green spikes at Stone and his men blowing the trio and Rhydon into the sky not to be seen again. "And that's that."

"Thank you Markus, you, Chespin, and Phanpy really saved me and the Pokémon here." Wallace said.

"It was no problem; honestly Phanpy did all the work." Markus said making Phanpy cheer in happiness.

"You know Markus, I want you to do me a big favor." Wallace said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I want you to take care of Phanpy for me, you two seem to be fond of each other, I want Phanpy to be able to experience the world from a new point of view and I believe that if you two journey together you'll make a pretty strong team." Wallace said to the younger boy.

"Sure I'd love to, but only if Phanpy wants to." Markus said just as Phanpy cheered and got to a battle stance.

"Looks like Phanpy wants to battle you." Lucy said.

"Alright Phanpy, you're on." Markus said to the small blue elephant.

000

Chespin and Phanpy stand on different sides staring at each other waiting to see who will move first.

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" Markus said making Chespin shoot a pair of vines at Phanpy only for the latter to catch them with its trunk.

"Phan." It said pulling Chespin towards it to grab it by its foot and slam it into the ground.

"Ouch, that was a Slam attack, and it had to hurt." Avelle said wincing at the attack.

"Phanpy!" Phanpy said using Rollout.

"Chespin hit with your strongest Pin Missile!" Markus said making Chespin shoot five large green spikes at Phanpy causing a small explosion to reveal Phanpy was knocked out. "Let's go Pokéball!" Markus said throwing the ball at Phanpy sucking the small blue elephant in.

"Shake"

"Shake"

"Shake"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…ding." The ball chinged closing it tightly.

"Yeah I just caught myself a Phanpy." Markus said making everyone cheer with him.

000

"So Wallace by any chance do you happen to know the way to get to Crostata city?" Holly asked the elderly man.

"I sure do; you see those flags all the way over there." He said making the gang look up to where he was pointing. "Just follow those flags and you should be there by sunrise."

"Awesome, Wallace thank you for everything you've done for us." Markus said.

"No I should be thanking you, you take care of Phanpy for me ok." Wallace said making Markus nod his head and shake the older man's hand.

"Goodbye Wallace take care." They all said to him.

"So long kids, have a safe journey." He said back to them.

"Well Phanpy, are you ready to become a rookie 18 member?" Markus asked with Phanpy cheering happily making everyone laugh along with them.

"**And so our heroes stopped the evil plans of Stone and helped save Wallace's village, now Markus has a new ally in Phanpy and are just hours away from Crostata city, how will they fare against Takeda and Ukita, found out next time." **The narrator ended.

**-TO BE CONTINUED**

**And done, sorry if the chapter was a little bit short guys I was working on a pretty tight schedule and I was late in putting this chapter out so again I'm sorry. But besides from that Markus now has a Phanpy and man is it one heavy hitter, now they're just moments away from getting to Crostata city and going up against the gym. The next chapter will be in Crostata city, but it won't be the gym battle. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to work as fast as I can on the next one, and I'm still working on STPG and STPI so that affects me to. But again hope you guys enjoyed, love you guys, stay safe and have a good night, ciao.**

**-Kris ;)**

_**Party**_

_**Bastion**_

_**-Squirtle**_

_**Holly**_

_**-Cyndaquil**_

_**-Darumaka**_

_**Maya**_

_**-Torchic**_

_**Shizuo**_

_**-Bulbasaur**_

_**-Shinx**_

_**Milly**_

_**-Chikorita**_

_**-Wooper**_

_**Flare**_

_**-Charmander**_

_**Aurora**_

_**-Snivy**_

_**-Shuckle**_

_**Midnight**_

_**-Treecko**_

_**Avelle**_

_**-Tepig**_

_**Natasha**_

_**-Chimchar**_

_**-Bagon**_

_**Lucy**_

_**-Piplup**_

_**-Sableye**_

_**Quentin**_

_**-Mudkip**_

_**Zero**_

_**-Turtwig**_

_**Logan**_

_**-Totodile**_

_**Joshua**_

_**-Oshawott**_

_**-Larvitar**_

_**Markus**_

_**-Chespin**_

_**-Phanpy**_

_**Artemis**_

_**-Fennekin**_

_**-Pancham**_

_**Kairi**_

_**-Froakie**_


End file.
